Harry Potter et Raumo
by belag-angel
Summary: Voici les aventures de Draco et d'Harry. Vive serpentard même si je ne montre pas autant que je le voudrai combien j'aime cette maison si malconnue
1. un début de vacances qui en surprend plu...

La chambre était sombre mais la pâle clarté de la lune à moitié pleine éclairait le lit où se trouvait un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans. Il était couché sur le ventre. Les couvertures étaient à moitié tombées sur le sol et on ne voyait que le dos nu du jeune garçon comme sa tête était recouverte d'un oreiller d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.  
  
Le jeune garçon semblait assez mince mais on voyait qu'il allait bientôt se développer et se muscler pour arriver à sa morphologie définitive. Mais le plus étrange dans ce garçon était le dessin qui ressemblait à un petit tatouage sur son omoplate gauche car quelques secondes plus tôt il n'y était pas. Le dessin était en forme de soleil sauf qu'il semblait vivant car il ne cessait de changer, il passait sans arrêt du rouge au blanc en passant par l'orange et le jaune. Les rayons semblaient illuminer toute la pièce sans pourtant en changer la clarté. Puis le soleil s'arrêta sur une couleur entre le doré et l'ocre et son éclat baissa doucement jusqu'à ne luire que faiblement.  
  
Le jeune garçon se retourna dans son sommeil et sa tête émergea au-dessus l'oreiller. On pouvait voir alors qu'il avait une chevelure noire emmêlée qui partait dans tous les sens et dont les plus longues mèches atteignaient bien quinze centimètres de longs. Son visage possédait des traits réguliers et ses sourcils étaient très foncés. Mais au-dessus de l'un d'eux se trouvait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, à côté de celle-ci de fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient.  
  
Cette cicatrice renfermai le passé de son propriétaire, mais les marques physiques n'étaient pas les seules particularités de ce jeune homme : Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Présenté ce nom ne signifie rien mais dans le monde des sorciers il était un héros. Et bien entendu Harry Potter était lui-même un sorcier, raison pour laquelle sa tante et son oncle le détestaient. La raison de sa célébrité était simple : à l'âge de 1 an et 3 mois précisément il avait réussi à faire disparaître le plus puissant mage noir de l'époque. Son père et sa mère étaient morts pendant l'attaque de l'odieux sorcier et son parrain avait été condamné d'avoir trahi les Potter au profit de Voldemort alors qu'il était innocent.  
  
Soudain ses lèvres se convulsèrent sur un spasme d'horreur et l'adolescent se réveilla. Il ouvrit des yeux d'un vert profond dont la couleur oscillait entre l'émeraude et le jade. Il regarda autour de lui. « Bon sang ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis ici et j'ai déjà l'impression de manquer d'air, pensa t'il, je me demande ce que font Ron et Hermione en ce moment, je ne crois pas qu'ils dorment beaucoup après les évènements de ces dernières semaines, surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ron, enfin je crois . »  
  
Dans le noir et sans ses lunettes il ne distinguait pas grand chose, c'est pourquoi il tâtonna sur la table et prit une lampe torche qu'il alluma ensuite sur la puissance minimale. Il chaussa ensuite de fines lunettes faites en argent et en onyx, cadeau qu'il avait reçu de son parrain après avoir détruit sa précédente paire cinq jours auparavant. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'?il au réveil à côté de son lit (il était 23h31), il se leva doucement de manière à ne pas faire trop de bruits, souleva une planche et en sortit un petit calendrier où un voyant jaune pâle clignotait à côté d'une date : Vendredi 7 juillet 1995 : « anniversaire de Ron. »Il se baissa à nouveau et prit un bout de parchemin, une plume d'oie, un pot d'encre et un paquet cadeau. Il s'installa à une petite table et écrivit sa lettre.  
  
Cher Ron, Je te souhaite un bel anniversaire, est-ce que ça va ? Les jumeaux ne sont pas trop embêtants je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais Poudlard me manque déjà. Quant à moi je vais bien : j'ai réussi à ce que mes affaires ne soient pas enfermées dans ce placard qui m 'a servit de chambre pendant tellement longtemps. J'ai aussi obtenu l'autorisation de travailler dans ma chambre à condition que je ne fasse pas de bruit en contrepartie je dois tailler les haies et les rosiers, tondre l'herbe, replanter certaines fleures et en mettre d'autres en pot. Je dois aussi reconstruire le muret de pierre qui longe un des côtés du jardin car il s'est effondré au mois de juin en plus de repeindre la façade de la maison et de vérifier si toutes les tuiles du toit son bien à leur place. Demain je devrai aussi marcher jusqu'au magasin à quelques kilomètres d'ici pour rapporter toutes les pierres que j'ai besoin pour le muret ainsi que les pots de peinture, la nourriture pour Dudley (carottes, choux blancs, navets et ainsi de suite) et je crois avoir terminé la liste de mes taches mais finalement je suis plutôt content de ça : je sens que la taille de mes muscles ne sera pas la même pour la rentrée : Tante Pétunia aurai du demander à Dudley de le faire : Ça au moins ça l'aurait fait maigrir. Mis à part ça ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais n'oublie pas de lire la note que j'ai glissée dans le paquet. À Bientôt,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry sourit à la pensée de la tête de son ami quand il aurai ouvert le paquet-cadeau, il avait acheté le tout quelques semaines plus tôt pour cette occasion et ne le regrettai vraiment pas : Le cadeau était en fait constitué de plusieurs choses : _ une petite cage pour le petit hibou de Ron _ une plume d'oie qui écrivait sans qu'on ait besoin d'encre _ une petite boîte à quidditch des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies  
  
Une boîte à quidditch était vraiment un bel objet : si on l'ouvrait, on voyait de petits personnages sur des balais se disputer un match il y avait même les 2 cognards et le souaffle. Si on agitai une mannette on voyait une minuscule petite balle dorée sortir d'une trappe et s'élancer dans la boîte sans sortir étant donné que le dessus de la boîte était recouvert d'une plaquette de verre transparent. Quand le match était fini l'arbitre récupérai les balles et remettait le vif d'or dans la trappe et les 3 autres balles dans un cageot qui les libérerai dès qu'on réouvrirai la boîte : mais en attendant on pouvait voir l'équipe fêter leur victoire en faisant des figures acrobatiques tandis que les perdants revenaient au sol.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire : inutile de se le cacher, il aurai bien aimé qu'on lui offre une boîte à quidditch. Mais Ron méritai un cadeau comme celui-ci et même un plus beau encore. Il se mit debout et s'étira. Il regarda à nouveau son réveil (il était 23h57) et réveilla la chouette blanche qui sommeillait dans sa cage après quelques heures de chasse : « Hedwige, te sens-tu capable de porter cette lettre accompagnée de ce cadeau à Ron ? » L'oiseau le regarda d'un air indigné, prit les 2 choses que son maître lui présentai et s'envola dans un claquement sec d'ailes blanches.  
  
Le jeune garçon se recoucha et après quelques secondes se rendormi.  
  
  
  
__________----------__________  
  
Harry était content, il avait fini la plupart des taches que les Dursley lui avait données et il pouvait enfin se retirer un peu dans sa chambre. Tout d'abord il nettoya à la main et à la manière des moldus la cage de sa chouette. Il lui remplit ensuite sa mangeoire et replaça l'objet à sa place. Il s'installa à sa table et sortit un livre d'un de ses bagages ainsi qu'une petite fiche où il avait noté tous ces devoirs de vacances. « Voyons un peu quel devoir ferai-je en premier, se demanda-t-il, je commencerai par celui du professeur Rogue car ce sera sûrement le plus long et le plus difficile de tous. C'est quoi encore, ah oui, voilà ! Il faut faire une recherche approfondie sur la potion de lalaï que l'on étudiera l'année prochaine. Waw, ça promets. » Il ouvrit le livre à l'index et regarda : « la potion de lalaï page 125 » Il feuilleta le livre pour trouver la page et lu : « La potion de lalaï a été inventée au XIe siècle par . » Il lut ainsi pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et décida qu'il n'y avait pas assez de matière pour écrire un devoir qui éviterai un retirement de points à Gryffondor.  
  
C'est pourquoi il descendit les escaliers, tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes puis trouva son oncle devant son ordinateur dans son bureau. « Oncle Vernon, pourriez-vous demander à tante Pétunia de m'amener demain à Londres quand elle ira avec Dudley faire des courses afin de lui offrir de nouveau vêtements : Je dois y rencontrer mon parrain » Le dernier point était faux mais il savait que Vernon Dursley ne se douterai de rien et qu'il craignait suffisamment Sirius que pour accéder à sa requête. Quand son Oncle lui dit qu'il allait en parler à sa femme, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné et le remercia. Il remonta ensuite les escaliers un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.  
  
Quand il rentra dans sa chambre il aperçut immédiatement Hedwige qui l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lettre à la patte. Il détacha la lettre et amena Hedwige à sa cage. Quand elle vit sa cage propre elle agita ses plumes en signe de satisfaction et mordilla le bout des doigts de son maître. Il sourit s'assit sur son lit et lut la lettre de Ron :  
  
Harry, Merci beaucoup pour la boîte de quidditch, je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder des matchs cette nuit, j'aurai oublié de te renvoyer Hedwige si je n'avais pas été révolté par l'erreur stupide de l'arbitre qui a accordé un penalty aux Harpies alors qu'on leur avait rien fait : je te remercie pour l'annotation qui m'expliquait comment faire pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la boîte. Content pour toi si tu vois les côtés positifs de faire autant de trucs pour pouvoir faire tes devoirs . :o moi je les ferai la première semaine d'août, comme ça je pourrais profiter de mes vacances AVANT. A+ Ron  
  
Harry éclata de rire : il n'y avait que Ron pour supporter une équipe de quidditch avec autant de vigueur. Soudain il entendit la sonnerie de son réveil qu'il avait programmé pour 19 : 55 heures à laquelle il devait mettre la table. Il descendit donc et après avoir fait ses corvées et manger il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'endormi pour pouvoir être plus vite le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin il se réveilla en entendant des coups sur sa porte, il s'étira, se leva et s'habilla. Puis il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner en baillant. Après l'avoir préparé il mangea sa part en vitesse quand il se rappela que sa tante partait le matin pour Londres. Il remonta en courant les escaliers et pris un sac dans lequel il fourra les gallions qui lui restai après son année scolaire ainsi que la clé pour son coffre à Gringotts et sa baguette, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser il s'en servirai pour rentrer dans l'allée de traverse. Il descendit tout aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il courut jusqu'au salon et vit avec soulagement que sa tante n'était pas encore partie. « Dudlenichou, on va bientôt partir pour Londres, dépêche-toi : je n'aimerai pas tomber dans les embouteillages, on arriverai en retard au rendez-vous» entendit-il justement derrière son dos.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard il le retrouva assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture bleue à côté d'un Dudley portant un t-shirt blanc qui boudinait les bourrelets de son torse à la perfection ainsi que d'un bermuda rayé de bleu marine qui faisait autant d'effet que le dessus. Il s'estima heureux d'avoir pu l'année précédente acheter une paire de jeans neuf à sa taille et un t-shirt et des baskets noirs au lieu des serpentinelles vêtements trop petits pour Dursley mais qui étaient trois fois trop larges pour lui. Harry s'endormit sur fond de musique classique et ne se réveilla qu'aux abords de la capitale. Il indiqua l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur à sa tante et une fois là-bas se retrouva dehors sans autre forme de procès. Il entra dans le minuscule pub et s'installa sur une des chaises en commandant une bierreàbeurre. Il la sirota pendant plusieurs minutes, paya et alla derrière l'établissement, tapa sur la même brique que Hagrid quelques années plutôt et passa l'arche qui s'était formée au petit coup de baguette magique donné. Il se retrouva immédiatement au milieu d'une foule animée dans une étrange rue : Le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à un magasin où l'enseigne indiquai Flory & Botts. Il poussa la porte et atterrit dans une librairie. Il marcha jusqu'à une section nommée livres de potions en tout genre, chercha quelques instants et sortit d'en dessous une pile d'une cinquantaine de livre un petit manuscrit intitulé « la potion de Lalaï ». Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva devant le propriétaire du magasin. « Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de vous revoir si tôt dans mon établissement, je suppose que vous allez aller à Poudlard pour votre cinquième année. Si vous voulez, comme je viens de recevoir la liste des livres, vous pouvez les acheter immédiatement. Il me semble qu'il faudrait aussi pour cette même année un manuscrit vierge pour vos écrits sur la potion de lalaï. Les voulez- vous ».  
  
« Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit le jeune garçon un peu abasourdi par la tirade du libraire, je serai ravi de tout vous acheter maintenant ainsi que ce livre ainsi que celui-ci en indiquant le petit bouquin sur votre étagère».  
  
Harry donna le restant de ses gallions au libraire et repartit avec la pile de livre dans un sac rétrécissant sur son dos. Il alla ensuite directement à la banque Gringotts située un peu plus loin et pris l'argent dont il aurai sans doute besoin pour le restant de l'année et demanda qu'on lui change 25 gallions en livres sterling. Il sortit et alla s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements pour Poudlard ainsi que deux ou trois autres vêtements moldus. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que 14 :29 et sa tante ne viendrai le rechercher que une heure et demi plus tard. Il flâna donc dans les rues et s'arrêta devant un magasin où il y avait écris :   
  
« Grande nouvelle pour les amateurs de Quidditch : d'ici quelque peu une cinquième balle sera en jeu sur le terrain de notre sport internationale : Cette nouvelle balle s'appellerai le bolanthia et serai une balle qui serai exactement pareille au vif d'or mais qui aurai pour seule particularité d'être en argent, le joueur chargé de la rattrapée serai toujours l'attrapeur mais le rôle se limitera à infliger une amande de 50 points à l'équipe adverse pour que le jeu se termine il est impératif que le bolanthia soit attrapé avant le vif d'or mais peut importe le joueur qui l'attraperai. Cette nouvelle balle n'entrera dans le jeu professionnel que dans un an mais les équipes internationales se la sont déjà procurée pour pouvoir s'entraîner le plus rapidement possible ».  
  
Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se demanda si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé il ferma les yeux et se pinça le bras. Soulevant, ensuite lentement les paupières il regarda. l'affiche était bien là.  
  
Soudain il fut parcouru par un frisson et sursauta, il regarda sa montre : 15 :12. Il rentra à tout hasard dans le magasin et en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un nouveau livre qu'il mit dans son sac : « tout savoir sur le bolanthia et son créateur ». Ensuite il se retourna vers le bar et se dirigea vers le monde des moldus.  
  
Il alla ainsi dans un beau super marché et acheta pour £50 un lecteur de CD ainsi qu'une pile de disque où il y avait notamment comme interprètes Indochine, Mylène Farmer, Aérosmith et ajouta au dernier moment la v.o. du film « Le Seigneur Des Anneaux ». Il sourit de contentement : quand Ron verrai ça il en serai bouche-bée. Jetant un rapide coup d'?il à l'horloge en face de lui il couru jusqu'au rendez-vous donné par Tante Pétunia tout en fourrant ces affaires dans son sac.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard il mit un point final au devoir que Rogue avait demandé.  
  
__________----------__________  
  
Ce jour-là, une semaine avant son anniversaire, Harry, en plus de ses taches habituelles, du aller avec Oncle Vernon chez un de ses clients car celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il ne connaissait pas un jeune garçon qui serai capable de l'aider à déménager et comme Dudley n'avait pas voulu transporter des meubles, son père avait emmené Harry pour le faire. Celui- ci avait enfilé son plus vieux pantalon à sa taille ainsi qu'un ancien t- shirt gris. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du client, Harry fut stupéfait : ce n'était pas une maison, ni même une villa mais un petit palace.  
  
Son oncle descendit de la voiture et sonna à l'interphone situé à côté de la grille d'entrée. On entendit un petit grésillement et la grille s'ouvrit lentement. Ensuite Harry, derrière son oncle, chemina sur un sentier de gravier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui était tenue entre-ouverte par un homme entièrement habillé de noir. Ils entrèrent et on les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Dedans il y avait un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui attendait et qui leur fit signe de s'asseoir d'un mouvement leste de la main.  
  
L'Oncle Vernon s'assit sur le large sofa en face de l'homme tandis que Harry s'installa sur un petit tabouret en bois noir à l'écart des deux hommes. Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par la respiration de l'oncle Vernon manifestement nerveux. « Merci pour m'avoir trouvé l'aide de ce jeune garçon, vous pouvez y aller, Dursley.» L'oncle d'Harry lui lança un regard égaré et sorti sans un mot.  
  
« Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ?. Non, ne dit rien tu dois t'appeler Harry Potter, je me présente Edhel Rochtalion. Je ne crois pas que ce nom te dit quelque chose laisse-moi juste dire que Rochtalion est le nom de famille de ta grand-mère paternelle que tu n'as hélas pas connue, je suis son frère. Tu te demanderas sans doute pourquoi on ne t'a pas confié à moi le jour de la mort de mon neveu. Mais à ce moment-là j'étais à l'hôpital sorcier, on craignait que la malédiction de notre famille ne m'atteigne, heureusement ta venue au monde m'a sauvé la vie mais cela on ne l'a su que bien plus tard. Je te raconte tous cela car j'ai demandé l'année passée si tu pouvais venir vivre chez moi, malheureusement Dumbledore m'avait dit que comme il savait que je ne porterai jamais ma main contre mon fils adoptif, Sirius Black, il ne te laissa pas venir chez moi mais au nom de mystérieuses raisons que tu vas m'expliquer il est revenu sur sa décision : si tu veux tu peux quitter la maison des Dursley et venir habiter ici : ce n'est pas mon déménagement que l'on préparait mais ton déménagement : j'ai les papiers qui vont te faire passer de la garde de ton oncle et ta tante à la mienne avec leur accord et le tien évidemment »  
  
Harry était ahuri par les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre : non seulement il avait un oncle paternel mais en plus il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursley. Il accepta avec joie la proposition d'Edhel puisque celui-ci l'autorisait à l'appeler comme ça et il parla avec le vieil homme pendant tout le restant de la journée. Quand son oncle revint Endel lui montra les papiers que Vernon lu rapidement et signa en bas : « si vous le voulez bien nous allons chercher les affaires d'Harry tout de suite et il dormira chez vous dés ce soir ».  
  
Le soir dans le nouveau lit de sa nouvelle chambre, Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
  
  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Harry s'éveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resta quelques secondes dans un état de semi-sommeil et soudain il sentit une douleur fulgurante sur l'omoplate qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il sortit alors de son lit et se rappelant où il était, il s'habilla. Il consulta la montre ancienne accrochée au-dessus de la porte et vit qu'il était près de dix heures. Il descendit au rez-de- chaussée et alla, en se trompant plusieurs fois, dans le salon où il vit Edhel entrain de lire un journal moldu. Edhel releva sa tête, vit son petit- neveu et en lui montrant un siège, lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. « J'ai bien dormi mais par contre au réveil j'ai eu mal à l'omoplate, répondit Harry, je n'ai eu qu'une fois cela il y a quelques semaines mais je ne m'y suis pourtant pas blessé : pourriez-vous regarder : je ne peux pas le voir même dans un miroir. »  
  
_Je peux y jouter un coup d'?il tout de suite comme cela tu seras plus vite au courant mais si je ne vois rien je t'emmènerais après le repas directement chez un de mes amis qui se connaît un peu dans tous les types de soins qu'ils soient moldus ou magiques.  
  
Harry enleva son t-shirt et présenta son dos au vieil homme. Il sentit alors les doigts de son oncle sur son omoplate gauche et entendit une exclamation étouffée. Il se retourna et interrogea Edhel du regard. « Ce qui te fait mal est en fait un dessin ou plutôt un tatouage représentant un soleil d'un ocre doré. » Harry tiqua et s'exclama: Mais je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer !!! » Edhel le calma d'une pression de sa main sur l'épaule. « Je sais c'est un signe magique très rare qu'aucun moldu ne pourrai recopier pour la bonne raison que sa couleur est elle-même magique. Même les plus grands sorciers ne peuvent l'utiliser : seul deux mages sont aptes à la créer. Mais tu l'as eu naturellement et si je me souviens bien, j'ai un livre qui traite sur ses apparitions et sous quelles formes. Il faut que je le retrouve, mais rassure-toi ce n'est pas un mauvais signe au contraire.» Edhel se tut quelques secondes et puis repris : « Parlons d'autre chose : je suis peut-être vieux mais je suis habile de mes mains et autorisé à pratiquer de la magie alors si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose n'hésite pas » Harry cru entrevoir un clin d'?il mais n'en était pas sur. Il pensa alors à son lecteur CD et demanda à son grand-oncle s'il pouvait l'aménager de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'utiliser à Poudlard. Edhel accepta et sourit en disant qu'il allait tellement bien l'arranger qu'il pourrait même écouter la radio magique ou moldue selon ses souhaits.  
  
« Harry, je me suis dit que comme il te restai encore plus de 5 semaines de vacances il n'était pas question de t'obliger à rester seul avec un vieillard et comme le monde des sorciers est pour l'instant un peu retourné par la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, et oui je ne crains pas de prononcer son nom, tu pourrai aller faire des stages chez les moldus pendant une ou deux semaines et ensuite j'organiserai un voyage vers une destination que nous regarderons ultérieurement. Qu'aimais-tu faire quand tu ne savais pas encore que tu étais sorcier ou plutôt qu'aurais-tu aimé faire ? ». Le jeune garçon fut abasourdi par ce discours : Lui, un sorcier, aller dans un stage pour jeunes moldus ? Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée et il s'apprêta à le dire à Edhel quand celui-ci parla encore une fois : « Je sais ce que tu vas dire : qu'avec ta mauvaise expérience avec les moldus tu n'as aucune envie de recommencer à les fréquenter mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu le fasses pour que tu ne reste pas sur un mauvais souvenir : Est-ce que tu sais que je suis allé avec Tom Jédusor à Poudlard ? Je ne crois pas : Il était très amer à cause de son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu, je suis sur que s'il avait vécu normalement chez les moldus depuis il ne serai pas devenu comme il est : j'en suis persuadé. » A cela Harry n'avait rien à répondre et donc il regarda les brochures que son aïeul avait posé sur la table. Il y avait vraiment de tout : du simple stage de tennis à la combinaison randonnée : équitation, VTT, escalade et marche. Il les regarda attentivement et décida que pour la première semaine de stage il ferai la combinaison randonnée et pour la seconde de faire de la natation : le souvenir de l'épreuve dans le lac l'année d'avant l'y encourageai. Il montra les deux prospectus à son grand-oncle qui approuva et qui lui demanda s'il ne voulais pas manger, si oui il ferai un brunch.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés devant des ?ufs brouillés, du bacon, des toasts, de muffins et des pains au chocolat. Ils mangèrent, lentement, en silence. Puis quand chacun eux finit de manger ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent leur table. Quand tout fut en ordre Edhel téléphona pour inscrire Harry aux stages moldus. Pendant ce temps Harry regarda ce qu'il fallait avoir comme accessoires et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien du tout !!! Lorsque Edhel raccrocha, il lui montra ce qu'il fallait en lui disant bien qu'il n'avait rien. « ne t'inquiètes pas on va à Londres demain matin et pas au chemins de traverse : on va aller dans des magasins les plus moldus qu'ils soient et pour commencer on va acheter des vêtements convenables !!!»  
  
__________----------__________  
  
En partant pour Londres le lendemain matin Harry se demanda toujours comment son oncle lui avait fait accepter son projet.  
  
Edhel l'emmena d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements normaux, là, ébloui par le choix, Harry resta bouche-bée. Il y avait énormément de choix, et, en tout cas pour une fois il allait pouvoir choisir des vêtements à sa taille. Il alla voir les t-shirt en premiers. Il les regarda et en choisit plusieurs, Edhel lui ayant dit qu'il pouvait dévaliser le magasin s'il en avait envie, il aurait de toute façon de quoi payer. Ses choix se portèrent sur quelques t-shirts une taille plus grande et qui, contrairement aux anciennes affaires de Dudley, étaient vraiment COOL. Ensuite se fut au tours des pantalons, des sweats, des pulls, etc. Il sortit du magasin avec le sentiment que finalement Edhel avait eu une bonne idée, et, lentement, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ensuite ils allèrent dans un magasin spécialisé en affaires de sport, Harry leur montra la liste et le commerçant leur fournit l'intégralité de celle-ci. Edhel proposa d'aller dans une boutique qu'il aimait beaucoup. Une fois sur place Harry comprit pourquoi : il y avait des centaines de téléviseurs, de radios, d'ordinateurs, de caméscope, etc. Ils achetèrent quelques articles et allèrent ensuite au cinéma, manger un repas au restaurant et rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
Edhel l'informa que son premier stage commencerait le lundi 27, donc trois jours plus tard. Il regarda son programme et vit qu'il devait avoir dans un sac à dos son pique-nique ;) une gourde, du talc, des chaussures d'escalade et une occupation pour la demi-heure de pause. Il devait avoir une solide pair de chaussures aux pieds ainsi qu'une veste imperméable en cas d'averse le reste de la tenue était au choix.  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans surprises.  
  
Le lundi matin en allant au lieu de rendez-vous (assez loin étant donné que c'était à la frontière écossaise, là où il y avait des montagnes) Harry sentit son anxiété monter. Il n'avait plus fréquenté de moldus autres que son cousin depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Son oncle gara sa voiture (une morgane) au bord du champ qui allait servir de point de départ à l'excursion. Il allèrent en direction de la table pliable sur laquelle trônait le fichier qui contenait tous les noms des ados inscrits. La jeune femme qui s'en occupait avait l'air très sympathique : « Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Suite à la question Edhel répondit : » Je m'appelle Edhel Rochtalion mais c'est mon petit-neveu qui c'est inscrit ici sous le nom d'Harry Potter ». « Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ça y est, je l'ai, oui tu es dans le groupe de Michael, le groupe 3. » Elle lui indiqua un groupe composé de quatre garçons et de cinq filles entre quatorze et seize ans. Harry se tourna vers Edhel et lui chuchota : « vous êtes sur que vous voulez que j'y aille ? » Le vieil homme le regarda pendant quelques secondes : « Serais-tu trouillard, petit ? » Le 'petit' s'étrangla en entendant ces mots et répondit : « Non, je ne suis pas trouillard, pourquoi vous me demandez. Bon d'accord j'ai compris, j'y vais » Il lui dit au revoir et s'éloigna vers le groupe en traînant un peu des pieds.  
  
Quand il y arriva un grand mec basané qui lui rappelait un peu Olivier Dubois avait rejoint la petite troupe. Il les regarda et puis annonça joyeusement : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Michael, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je serai votre mono pendant la semaine qui vient, j'espère que tout le monde est prêt à s'amuser car je vous promets que cette semaine sera pleine de fun. Commençons : j'aimerai que chacun de vous se présente, dise son âge ainsi que son sport préféré. Commençons par la jeune fille qui est à ma droite » La jeune fille en question était une personne qui avait à peu-près une demi-tête en moins que Harry mais qui paraissait déjà très 'femme'. Elle était très jolie avec ces cheveux châtains et ses yeux vert et brun. Quand elle prit la parole sa voix paru aux oreilles d'Harry très mélodieuse : « Je m'appelle Maeve, je viens d'avoir quinze ans et j'adore plus que tout l'escalade. » La personne qui parla ensuite fut un garçon à la musculature assez développée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris : « Mon nom est Damon, je pratique beaucoup de Naginata et j'ai seize ans. » Michael regarda le garçon et lui demanda ce qu'étais le Naginata. Damon répondit : « Ce n'est pas vraiment un sport : c'est une méthode de combat très utilisée par les samouraïs le Naginata est à l'origine un sabre fixé à un long manche de bois. Mais pour pratiquer cet art on utilise maintenant une lame en bambou et un bouclier. » Quand il eut terminé sa phrase tout les autres le regardèrent bouche ouverte. Michael reprit ses esprits et demanda au garçon aux cheveux bruns comment il s'appelait, « Je m'appelle Willem, j'ai quinze ans et je ne pratique pas de sport régulier par contre je fais du théâtre. » « Moi je m'appelle Tarah, j'ai quatorze ans et je me défoule sur un punching-ball autrement dit je fais de la boxe. » Enchaîna une fille de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus ouvrit la bouche, la referma et enfin, parle : « Je m'appelle Damaris, je fais du Ju-Jitsu et j'ai seize ans. » Un blond d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt articula : « je m'appelle Aidan, j'ai quinze ans et j'adore l'équitation, voici mon frère Jordan, dit- il en montrant un garçon qui faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui, il a treize mois de plus que moi et pratique la plongée » Jordan sourit et expliqua : « Aidan croit que je suis incapable de parler c'est pour ça qu'il parle à ma place, :lol :. » Harry se tourna alors vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs qui lui arrivait à la taille et aux yeux noirs : « Je m'appelle Lalaï j'ai quatorze ans et je joue au tennis et voici ma demi-s?ur Nayra » Nayra leur dit qu'elle aimait jouer au football. Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que c'était à son tour de parler. « Je m'appelle Harry, j'aime beaucoup courir et j'ai quinze ans demain»dit Harry. Michael sourit et les regarda : « Maintenant que les présentations sont finies nous pouvons y aller, n'oublier pas vos sacs. Nous allons marcher cinq minutes pour atteindre la première falaise puis vous irez l'un après l'autre dans l'ordre où vous avez citez vos prénoms.»  
  
Chacun, ayant son sac sur le dos, suivait Michael qui avançait déjà.  
  
__________----------__________  
  
Quelques instants plus tard le groupe 3 se retrouva devant une petite falaise de roches. Michael donna un harnais à chacun qu'ils enfilèrent. Il leur vérifia à chacun les ceintures puis il grimpa au-dessus des rochers avec une agilité de panthère, il lança ensuite une corde que Maeve attacha à la boucle de son ceinturon. Et elle s'élança à la suite du mono, elle était vraiment douée pour ça : elle allait si vite qu'on aurai dit qu'elle savait d'avance quels étaient les endroits sur lesquels posés ses mains. Après Maeve ce fut le tour de Damon qui grimpa un peu plus lentement et quand tout le monde fut passer ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il s'aperçut bien vite que s'il avait des facilités au quidditch il n'en avait aucune dans l'escalade : Il s'empêtra deux fois dans les cordes et dut redescendre un nombre incalculable de fois pour venir chercher une meilleure prise.  
  
Quand il arriva enfin en haut les autres étaient assis entrain de boire ou de parler entre eux. Il leur fit un sourire hésitant. Michael leur demanda à tous d'enlever leur ceinturon, de se lever et ils continuèrent leur chemin. La randonnée n'était pas façile à suivre mais à un moment ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire des courses et Harry gagna le tournoi haut la main suivit de Lalaï et Jordan. Après une pause de cinq minutes, ils repartirent. Une demi-heure plus tard ils avaient pris le rythme de la marche et tout se passa très bien.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent aux alentours de une heure Michael les prévint qu'ils avaient une heure de temps libre devant eux mais qu'ils feraient bien de manger en premier pour avoir le temps de digérer après. Quelques groupes se formèrent, Aidan et Nayra allèrent en dessous d'un hêtre avec Willem et Tarah, tandis que Damaris et Damon allèrent parler d'arts martiaux avec Michael. Harry, Maeve, Lalaï et Jordan se retrouvèrent à quatre. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs sacs et s'assirent. Les trois derniers sortirent leur sandwich tandis que Harry, lui, avait pris un menu-resto. (Ça avait l'air d »une simple boîte à tartines moldue mais quand on l'ouvrait le plat que le sorcier qui le tenait entre les mains voulait manger apparaissait.)  
  
Ils étaient tous si concentré sur leur nourriture qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Quand ils eurent fini de manger Ils se regardèrent et finirent par éclater de rire. « Comme les autres ont l'air de ne pas vouloir des nous si nous faisions connaissances, proposa Jordan, Comme vous avez pu le remarquer mon frère est un incorrigible bavard, mais sinon il est adorable, et c'est le seul frère que j'ai, est-ce que vous avez des frères et s?urs? » Maeve sourit et dit qu'elle avait trois frères plus grands qu'elle et une petite s?ur d'environ deux ans qui, selon elle, était la plus intelligente des petites filles de deux ans. Lalaï dit : « moi, comme vous l'avez constaté j'ai une demi-s?ur mais j'ai aussi un demi-frère de trois ans plus jeune que moi, mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais deux ans et vos parents sont-ils toujours ensemble? Commençons par toi Harry puisque tu n'as pas encore parlé. » Harry perdit le sourire et les trois autres virent une lueur de haine s'allumer dans ses yeux quand il déclara que ses parents avaient été tués treize ans et bientôt trois mois plus tôt et que non il n'avait ni frère ni s?ur. « Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa Lalaï, je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. ». « Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais si on parlait d'autre chose maintenant. » « Je sais : si on jouai aux cartes, s'exclama Maeve, on pourrait jouer au poker. J'ai justement apporté un jeu neuf. » « D'accord, dirent les autres, mais seulement si tu nous expliques les règles exactes. » Maeve leur expliqua et ils passèrent les trois-quarts d'heures qui suivirent en éclats de rire et en soupirs déçus qui s'effaçai bien vite pour laisser percer des sourires.  
  
Il était temps, Michel leur dit de ranger leurs affaires, ils allaient rentrer au point de rendez-vous mais par un chemin plus rapide que le premier. Vers quatre heures quand ils virent le champ de départ les dix ados et Michael étaient essoufflés : Ils avaient du courir devant un taureau qu'un fermier imprudent avait laissé s'échapper. Comme on ne devait venir les rechercher que une demi-heure plus tard Jordan et Harry se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Quand Edhel vint le prendre Harry comprit que le vieil homme avait raison, s'il n'avait pas commencé ce stage il serai resté amer concernant les moldus. Et puis il avait rencontré Maeve, Lalaï et Jordan, ça en valait la peine surtout pour Maeve, non ?  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
Cette nuit-là, Harry alla se coucher très tôt après avoir mangé et raconté sa journée à Edhel. Mardi matin, il se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin mais incapable de se rendormir, il s'habilla directement et alla parler à sa chouette. « Tu sais les moldus ne sont pas tous comme mon oncle et ma tante, certains sont sympas surtout les plus jeunes, tu as vu qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas là, en fait j'étais en stage. C'était pas mal et en tout cas mieux que je ne m'y attendais le mieux ce serai si Ron était là. Je crois que Hermione aurai aimé venir mais elle est sûrement trop occuper par Rita Skeeter. Je me demande si elle l'a libérée, j'espère que non elle m'a trop énervé l'année dernière, si j'avais du supporter un de ses articles stupides de plus je crois que le lendemain j'aurai été enfermé à Azkaban pour l'avoir tué. Tu sais si j'agis avec autant d'insouciance ce n'est pas parce que j'ai oublié les évènements de l'année passée mais c'est parce que la vie continue et que je ne peux rien faire, j'ai tout consigné par écris jusqu'au moindres détails, quand tu écris quelque chose tu sais Hedwige ça agis comme une pensine, tu y penses moins mais tout est clair et si tu veux te souvenir d'un détail tu pourras toujours le retrouver. Je me demande ce que sont devenus Sirius et Buck, Edhel m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiété car ils étaient dans un endroit sûr quand je lui ai posé la question mais que je ne devais pas t'envoyer car m^me si tu es la plus intelligente chouette du monde il m'a dit qu'il était dans un endroit où tu n'avais pas accès, je me demande où il est. _ J'aimerai m'abonner à la gazette des sorciers comme ça je pourrais me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, tu connais l'endroit je suppose ? Alors je vais t'y envoyer avec une lettre et de l'argent. » À ce moment-là Harry s'assit sur une chaise pour écrire sa demande d'abonnement et mit un peu d'argent dans une sacoche qu'il attacha à la lettre. Il donna le tout à la chouette blanche qui s'envola par la fenêtre.  
  
Il regarda la montre et vit qu'il était déjà six heures et demi. Il sortit de sa chambre après l'avoir rangée et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Edhel descendit au moment où Harry terminai de mettre la table. Il regarda son programme se prépara et fit son sac.  
  
Le point de rendez-vous était cette fois là dans une vaste écurie où on voyait des centaines de box et une dizaine de têtes de chevaux qui sortait de certaines d'entre elles. La plupart des autres étaient déjà arrivés quand Edhel gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'endroit. Harry débarqua et lui dit au-revoir, il signala sa présence à Tristana (la jeune femme qui lui avait dit dans quel groupe il était) et marcha vers Jordan qu'il avait vu de loin. « Est-ce que tu sais qu'ici c'est un des plus beaux élevages anglais de chevaux arabes et barbes. Les chevaux que l'on va monter sont de très belles juments d'origine soit égyptienne, soit russe, soit espagnole, dit Jordan, ce sont uniquement des juments car s'il y avait des étalons ils seraient horriblement jaloux l'es uns des autres et en plus ils sont plus capricieux que les femelles qui sont toutes d'un caractère très doux. Ils nous ont fait un tableau pour nous indiquer quelles juments ont va monter par exemple, moi je vais monter Dom Morelia une jument alezane d'un mètre cinquante-deux de très haute lignée, Aidan va monter Gual Neka, une jument grise d'un mètre cinquante-six, Maeve prendra Sham Juaya, une alezane et toi tu prendra A.S. Navaya, qui est une adorable jument noire. »  
  
Harry, qui lui ne connaissait rien aux chevaux et encore moins aux chevaux de races, était ébahie par les tonnes d'informations que Jordan lui avait assené avec le sourire. Toutes les juments étaient déjà harnachées et prêtes à être montées. Harry s'approcha de Navaya et lui caressa le chanfrein. Michael vint l'aider à se mettre en selle et quand lui aussi fut à cheval il leur montra comment les tenir et les prévint qu'il ne fallait surtout pas tirer dans la bouche de leurs chevaux car elles étaient extrêmement fragiles. Ils se mirent en route, deux par deux, en première position chevauchait Michael. Willem et Aidan lui emboîtaient le pas. Ensuite venaient Tarah et Nayra. Derrière elles venaient Damon et Damaris, Jordan et Lalaï. Harry s'était débrouillé pour être en queue de file avec Maeve. Mais il était plus concentré à tenir ses rênes convenablement qu'à draguer la jeune fille. :o  
  
Quand il eut réussi au bout de dix bonnes minutes il s'aperçut que Maeve le regardai avec un drôle d'air, un air à la fois taquin et admiratif. « C'est la première fois que tu montes à cheval ? » Harry acquiesça. « Ca se voyait, rit-elle, mais maintenant tu débrouilles très bien et tu as très bien mit tes jambes de manière à ne pas bloquer la jument dans ses mouvements, tu as aussi une très bonne assiette, c'est rare pour les mecs qui sont ne serait-ce qu'un peu baraqué » Le jeune sorcier rougit, il était horriblement gêner, et il détourna bien vite la conversation : « tu viens souvent ici ? Tu as l'air de t'y connaître. » « Merci, je monte depuis que j'ai quatre ans mais j'ai du arrêter il y a un an à cause de la destruction du manège que je fréquentai. Néanmoins j'adore toujours cela et j'en fais autant que je peux. Et toi, quand as-tu commencé la course ? » Harry n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il avait commencé à courir avant même de pouvoir parler afin d'échapper à son cousin. « Je ne sais plus exactement, je me rappelle juste avoir toujours adorer courir » répondit-il à la place. Ils se turent pendant près de quarante minutes puis ne résistant plus à l'envie qu'il avait de lui poser cette question il demanda : « Tu me trouve vraiment baraqué ? » Maeve s'empourpra et se mordit la lèvre. «Oui, je trouve que tu es juste comme il faut, pas trop maigre ni trop musclé. En fait tu es un très beau mec. » Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait lui dire puis il exprima ce qu'il pensait : « Toi aussi tu es très jolie »  
  
Après cet échange de compliment ils n'osèrent plus prononcer un mot jusqu'à la pause de midi où ils descendirent de chevaux, desserrèrent les sangles et les laissèrent brouter l'herbe. Après cela ils firent encore, avec Jordan et Lalaï, un poker tandis que les sept autres parlaient encore ensemble de tout et de rien. Vers deux heures ils remontèrent à cheval et avancèrent dans le même ordre qu'auparavant. Harry et Maeve parlèrent de choses et d'autres et il évita de parler du monde des sorciers.  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent ce déroulèrent comme ces jours-là mais les quatre jeunes gens s'isolaient de plus en plus des autres. Finalement les deux couples se formèrent dans l'après-midi du jeudi. Et le vendredi c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry.  
  
  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
Plus que cinq minutes, et les douze coups de minuit sonneraient. On serai alors le 31 Juillet le jour de son anniversaire, il aurait quinze ans, enfin. Harry sourit. Bientôt arriveraient les hiboux de ses amis, il recevrait de leurs nouvelles et sans doute aussi de Sirius dont il n'avait plus entendu parler depuis longtemps.  
  
"Toc, Toc, Toc", Tiens justement, les voilà. Le jeune garçon alla ouvrir la fenêtre, à peine celle-ci le fut-elle que sept hiboux pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Cinq d'entre eux allèrent s'installer du côté du lit. Un tout petit hibou continua à s'agiter dans tous les sens malgré le paquet qu'il traînait derrière lui. La dernière était la majestueuse chouette blanche de Harry, celle-ci alla se percher sur son bras tout en émettant un petit bruit qui était entre le roucoulement et le ronronnement. Harry détacha d'une main le paquet et la lettre attaché à sa patte.  
  
Il la conduisit ensuite à sa cage tout en lui caressant les ailes. Il lui donna ensuite un morceau de gâteau de viande. Il se détourna ensuite et du sauter une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant de réussir à attraper Coq qui voltigeait joyeusement dans toute la chambre. Harry lui donna un morceau de biscuit pour le calmer et prit le chargement que l'oiseau portait.  
  
Il regarda alors les cinq autres hiboux et saisit le grand-duc dont la lettre portait les armoiries de Poudlard. Il la lu et écrivit sa réponse sur un morceau de parchemin, il la donna au grand-duc qui la prit entre ses serres et qui s'envola ensuite par la fenêtre. Un hibou poussa alors un hululement comme pour demander à Harry qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il le déchargea alors de la boîte qui semblait plus grande que son porteur. On avait collé une lettre dessus et Harry reconnut l'écriture de Hagrid. Le hibou brun paraissait épuisé, Harry demanda alors à Hedwige si elle voulait bien lui laisser une place dans sa cage le temps qu'il se repose. Elle accepta. Le jeune garçon revint voire les trois derniers hiboux et vit que l'un ne demanda qu'à être payé et à s'en aller. Il lui donna donc 5 noises et prit « La gazette du sorcier ». Le hibou partit à tire d'ailes. Dans les derniers hiboux il vit Hermès le hibou de Percy, Il vit qu'il portait un colis de taille moyenne mais sûrement pas envoyé par son propriétaire : Il devait venir de la mère de celui-ci : Molly Weasley. La dernière chouette, Harry ne la connaissait pas, il prit alors le mince ballot qu'elle portait, lui donna un peu d'eau et celui-ci s'envola.  
  
Il ne lui restai plus qu'à lire tout son courrier. Il ouvrit d'abord le dernier paquet qu'il avait reçu, il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre mais l'un de ses objets les plus précieux : La Carte du Maraudeur. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet de Mrs Weasley. Celui-ci contenait un superbe gâteau d'anniversaire et plein d'autres friandises. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet que Hermione lui avait envoyé par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige. Il contenait un superbe livre. Il l'ouvrit et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il contenait son arbre généalogique qui remontai jusqu'au IXème siècle et des informations sur chacune des personnes de sa famille. Il ouvrit la lettre qui accompagnait le colis :  
  
Cher Harry, J'imagine que tu seras très étonné en ouvrant mon cadeau, comme tu le sais, Victor m'avait invité en Bulgarie et j'y suis passé une semaine. Victor est devenu un très bon ami pour moi et il m'a dit que j'étais une des seuls personnes qui voyait autre chose en lui qu'un attrapeur célèbre. Je crois que Ron pourra arrêter ses crises de jalousie : Ni Victor ni moi n'avons envie de sortir ensemble. En visitant un petit village bulgare on est allé voire un mage extrêmement puissant : on a sympathisé et il a dit qu'il viendrai vivre en Angleterre pendant quelque temps pour m'apprendre tous ce qu'il sait. Ho Harry, c'est génial : il m'a dit que je n'aurai aucun mal à assimiler ses connaissances et que j'étais la personne la plus digne qu'il connaissait pour apprendre ses secrets : il a commencé à m'enseigner quelque tour déjà là-bas. Par exemple le cadeau que je t'envoie à été fait grâce à ses enseignements : Il est unique au monde.  
  
J'espère que tu apprécieras, Hermione.  
  
Quand il eu finit de lire il resta quelque temps muet d'étonnement. S'étant ressaisi, il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron qui s'avéra être une petite et fine arme d'estoc à double tranchant, la lame avait été forgée dans le célèbre alliage de Tolède, le pommeau était incrusté d'adulaires et de grenats. Les quillons étaient courts et fins et la gouttière ne se voyait pas. Tout cela en faisait une dague parfaite et sublime. Seul une note accompagnait mais c'était bien l'écriture de Ron :  
  
Bonne Anniversaire, Harry. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira : il est spécial À Bientôt, RON  
  
Bizarre, d'habitude son ami se montrai plus loquace. Harry détacha la lettre collée sur le paquet venant de Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire avant toute chose. Le contenu du paquet est un peu spécial mais il faut que tu saches qu'il contient en faite deux partie. Le cadeau du dessus vient de moi. Il est un peu différend de ce que je t'offre d'habitude mais bon. Le deuxième cadeau vient d'un ami récemment décédé, je ne peux pas te dire son nom sache néanmoins qu'il est de toute confiance ( j'ai demandé confirmation à Dumbledore ). Tu découvrira par toi-même ce que c'est.  
  
Au 1er Septembre, Hagrid  
  
Il haussa les épaules et regarda l'envoi. Il ouvrit d'abord prudemment la partie du dessus. Il découvrit une sorte de paire de lunettes un peu spéciale. Une annotation l'accompagnait : « Ceci de permettra d'apprendre les langages des licornes et des ph?nix, La première fois que tu le mettra tu retiendra à vie le dialecte du premier animal magique, la deuxième fois tu retiendra le langage du 2eme. » Harry était stupéfait : Ce genre de choses existait ???  
  
Il mit les lunettes, les enleva, les remit, et les ré-ôta. Il n'était pas sur que cela marchera mais quand même. Il sentit une brûlure à la main : les lunettes s'étaient envolées en fumée. Harry examina la seconde partie du paquet précautionneusement. Il le tâta et sursauta en le sentant bouger. « Laisse-moi sortir de là » entendit-il.  
  
Il déballa alors le restant du colis et vit avec stupeur un ph?nix en sortir. Il ressemblai un peu à Fumseck, celui du pr. Dumbledore sauf qu'il était plus sombre : On distinguait des nuances de bordeaux dans son plumage. Il en était néanmoins superbe. Le ph?nix inclina la tête. « N'ai pas peur, je t'appartiens désormais étant donné que mon ancien maître l'a souhaité et qu'il est malheureusement mort à présent. Mais pour me rattacher complètement à toi il faut que tu me trouve un nouveau nom. C'est l'unique condition car tu es quelqu'un qui possède un fond valeureux que je respecte. Alors ? »  
  
Harry bredouilla : « Tu es sérieux, tu es vraiment à moi, je veux dire si je te trouve un nom ? » L'oiseau magique acquiesça. Harry chercha alors un nom qui lui irai. 'Aranaew' s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment ; 'Aranaew' ce serai bien ». « Tu m'appellerais le roi des oiseaux ? Je ne sais pas si je mérite ce nom. Je ne suis quand même pas le seul ph?nix au monde, tu es sur que tu veuille m'appeler ainsi ? » Harry soupira, ce n'est pas facile de trouver un nom. Déjà celui-là vient d'une saga moldue qu'Edhel m'a obligé à lire et que je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu. Mais bon je vais encore chercher ». Dix minutes passèrent. « Raumo, c'est beau, ça et ça veut dire orage, qu'en penses-tu ? » Dit Harry. « Raumo !? Oui j'aime, alors va pour Raumo » Répondit le ph?nix.  
  
Sur ces mots le jeune garçon regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était deux heures trente du matin. Il décida de dormir encore un peu, le dit à Hedwige et Raumo et se coucha après avoir éteint sa lampe de chevet.  
  
  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sursauta. Il voyait du feu devant lui. Sa chambre était la proie d'un incendie ! Il étendit sa main pour prendre ses lunettes les chaussa et s'aperçut avec soulagement que ce qu'il avait pris pour du feu était en réalité Raumo. Il lui sourit. « Bonjour » Il sortit du lit regarda dans sa garde-robe, il choisit de mettre pour ce dernier jour de stage un t-shirt beige et une paire de jeans bruns. Il passa un coup de brosse inutile dans ses cheveux et descendit les escaliers. Pas encore bien réveillé il ne nota pas les changements dans la cuisine jusqu'au moment où il s'assit. Il sauta directement en l'air. À la place de la chaise de bois habituelle se trouvait un large fauteuil ivoire. Il secoua sa tête et vit devant lui un énorme gâteau au sucre :p Dessus il y avait une couronne en argent et à côté il y avait un énorme paquet cadeau.  
  
Il entendit des bruits de voix venant du salon. « Pour une surprise ce sera une surprise, tel que je le connaît il n'en croirai pas ses yeux » dit une voix familière. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera fou de joie de te voir mais sûrement un peu fatigué quand même : j'ai entendu des hululements de chouettes pendant la nuit en provenance de sa chambre. » Harry reconnu la voix là : c'était la voix d'Edhel.  
  
Quand il vit qui passa la porte il n'en cru pas ses yeux. « Sirius ? Sirius c'est toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bonjour, comment tu vas ? Comment va Buck ? » « Doucement, répliqua son oncle en riant, doucement une chose à la fois : Oui moi et Buck allons bien, Ce que je fais ici ? c'est bien simple je rends visite à mon filleule et à mon père, et oui c'est bien moi. Je ne suis pas un fantôme :lol : » Son parrain était bien là : il était moins maigre que l'année passée, mieux il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi bien. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, sa barbe rasée et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie en voyant Harry. Il portait un simple t-shirt et jeans mais qui n'étaient ni usés ni sales. En vérité il était impossible de croire que c'était un prisonnier en cavale. Harry lui sauta au cou.  
  
L'homme supporta le choc mais on le voyait un peu vaciller sur ses bases. « Nous voulions te faire une surprise pour le jour de ton anniversaire, alors comment tu l'as trouve ? » « je la trouve géniale, sincère, c'est super que tu sois là !!! » Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table et comme petit déjeuner mangèrent le gâteau. À la fin du repas, Edhel donna à son petit- neveu un paquet de taille moyenne que celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrire. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique recueil de poèmes ouvragées datant du XIVe siècle. Il est dans notre famille depuis des années et je tenais à ce qu'il te revienne. » Sur ce Sirius donna à son filleul une chaîne en adulaires à laquelle pendait un petit médaillon représentant le soleil que Harry possédait à l'omoplate gauche. Harry regarda son parrain d'un air interrogateur. « Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, maintenant il est temps que tu ailles à ton stage. N'oublie pas que c'est le dernier jour dont tu peux en profiter.»  
  
Edhel se leva et Harry l'imita. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du vieil homme, montèrent dedans et quelques secondes plus tard démarrèrent.  
  
Quand il arriva au point de RDV du dernier jour, il vit que le paysage avait changé : Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un grand terrain et tous les groupes étaient rassemblés ensemble. Harry descendit de la voiture, dit au- revoir à Edhel, ferma la portière et se dirigea vers Michael qu'il avait entraperçu de loin. Le mono lui expliqua que comme c'était le dernier jour la direction réservait une petite surprise au stagiaires : Chaque équipe serai composé de quatre participants et qui seraient équipés d'une carte, d'une feuille de codes et d'une liste d'instructions, le but serai de finir la course le plus rapidement possible. En regardant les groupes des précédents jours Michael avait mit Harry avec Jordan, Maeve et Lalaï.  
  
La course commença et Harry décoda les instructions avec facilité. Ils allèrent au premier point qui se révéla être un pont là ils lurent les instructions suivantes mais cette fois-ci il leur fallut presque une demi- heure pour arriver au 2e point. Leur journée passa ainsi et de temps à autres ils rencontraient d'autres participants. Finalement ils arrivèrent bons septièmes au dernier point. Mais ils ne regrettaient pas, il y avait quand même plus de vingt équipes. À la fin de la journée les quatre amis échangèrent adresses et numéros de téléphones comme n'importe quels moldus.  
  
Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il mangea avec ses deux parents (Grand-oncle et parrain), passa la soirée avec eux à parler de choses et d'autres et puis vers 23h alla se coucher.  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
Le temps de ce samedi 1er août s'annonçait radieux, Harry en profita donc, en ayant demandé l'autorisation auparavant, pour inviter Maeve chez lui pour l'après-midi. Celle-ci accepta : elle n'avait rien de prévu pour le week-end.  
  
La matinée s'écoula avec une rapidité stupéfiante mais avant le repas Harry demanda à son oncle s'il pouvait lui parler, il lui dit son intention de révéler qu'il était sorcier à Maeve. « Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Parce que si elle nous trahit on peut avoir des représailles terribles de la part du ministère de la magie. Et puis tu ne la connais que depuis six jours. »  
  
« Moi j'en ai marre de ce secret, Maeve n'est pas mauvaise et elle ne parlera pas de ça à tous les coins de rue » rétorqua Harry. Edhel lui donna son accord, il fallait bien que les temps changent.  
  
Quand Maeve arriva vers deux heures de l'après-midi elle fut immédiatement emmenée par Harry dans le salon, il lui présenta Edhel et Sirius et après que ces deux-là eurent quitté la pièce il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu un peu dingue. « Il faut que je t'explique un truc sinon on ne pourra pas être amis (ou +) longtemps. Je ne suis pas comme toi, enfin, comme vous. Je veux dire que je suis différend comme l'est mon oncle, mon parrain et les personnes que je fréquentes habituellement. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire même moi je n'y ai pas cru quand on me l'a dit pour la 1ere fois. Je suis un, un, un sorcier. Voilà tu sais. Je sais que ça paraît un peu hallucinant mais c'est vrai. » Maeve le regarda comme s'il était vraiment fou. « Mais les sorciers et tout le reste, la magie, etc. ça n'existe pas. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Harry, si c'est une plaisanterie, tu l'as très bien dite j'ai failli y croire Tellement tu étais convaincant... »  
  
Elle se tu quand elle vit son ami secouer la tête. « Je ne plaisante pas, viens je vais te montrer des preuves de ce que je t'avance. ". Sur ces mots il lui prit la main et l'entraîna directement dans sa chambre. Il lui montra Raumo et Hedwige qui dormaient et se drapa de sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'au menton. « Tu vois je ne t'ai pas menti. Si tu veux tu peux aussi voire mes photos, elles bougent ou bien mes livres d'école. Ils traitent tous sur différents aspects de la magie. » La jeune fille était muette de stupeur. Harry lui raconta alors comment ses parents étaient morts, ses années d'enfer chez les Dursley, son internat à Poudlard et ses autres différents aventures. Il lui expliqua comment s'utilisait un hibou et, finalement, se tut. « Je vois, je vois. Mais alors on ne pourra pas se voir si tu passes toutes l'année à ton école. .  
  
Le jeune garçon la regarda, réfléchit et après avoir cogité quelques instants il lui répondit : « Si tu veux on peut se parler par hibou, je t'enverrai Hedwige, elle est très intelligente. Ne t'inquiète pas il suffit que tu lui dise le destinataire et elle le trouverai même à l'autre bout du monde. On pourra se parler pendant l'année et je m'arrangerai pour les vacances. Je sais que je change de conversation mais est-ce que tu veux voler avec moi un peu sur mon éclair de feu ? » Maeve accepta mais on voyait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée.  
  
Ils descendirent après que Harry ai pris son balai et allèrent dans le jardin derrière la maison qui était protégé par des hectares de forêt. L'adolescent lui montra d'abord quelques figures (c'était pour l'épat mais bon il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache), puis lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'asseye derrière lui puis il s'éleva à quelques mètre du sol. Il avait un bras qui tenait le balai et l'autre qui assurai l 'équilibre encore instable de la jeune fille. Quand l'éclair de feu avança d'un coup à une vitesse de trente kilomètres heures Maeve poussa un cri et s'agrippa au dos d'Harry. Il monta ensuite à une hauteur de quinze mètres puis redescendit tout en douceur. « Alors tu aimes ? » dit-il en souriant avant de se retourner.  
  
Et la il perdit son sourire, Maeve était verte. « J'aime beaucoup mais il faudra que je m'y habitue » articula-t-elle avec peine. Puis elle eu un haut-le-c?ur et s'enfuit en courant en direction des toilettes.  
  
  
  
  
  
__________----------__________  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry resta quelques instants bouche bée devant la fuite de Maeve puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage : Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être parfaite et mieux valait quelle n'aime pas le quidditch plutôt qu'elle n'aime pas son état de sorcier.  
  
Il se dirigea lentement du côté où était partie la jeune fille mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que Sirius l'appela : « Tu te souviens de la chaîne que je t'ai offerte ? Si tu la regarde bien tu vois qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux pendentifs. » Harry ôta le collier de son cou et regarda attentivement le soleil. Et vit qu'effectivement le second anneau de rayons et le dos du soleil pouvait se détacher, il l'ouvrit donc et découvrit qu'à l'intérieur il y avait une petite étoile d'un bleu argenté munie d'une petite chaîne en argent. « Si tu donnes cette chaîne à une personne que tu aimes et qui t'aime qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, un lien se forgera, indestructible, entre vous deux : Où qu'elle soit tu sentiras sa présence, tu pourras la situer et la rejoindre, si l'un des deux s'affaibli l'autre pourra lui communiquer sa force et quand vous serez ensemble les pouvoirs de chacun se mélangeront et doubleront de puissance partagée.  
  
Le seul signe visible sera que l'étoile se marquera sur sa peau au niveau de la clavicule. Quand je t'ai offert ce cadeau je savais qu'elle avait un lien avec le tatouage que tu as sur l'omoplate mais ce n'est pas le seul pouvoir que cette marque a pour toi. »  
  
Sirius reprit son souffle. «A toi d'en faire bon usage » Harry regarda l'étoile et la rangea dans le soleil. Il demeura pensif et s'assit dans l'herbe. Quelques secondes plus tard Maeve le rejoignit et s'assit à son tour. Harry la regarda, toucha son collier et au bout d'un moment grimaça un sourire. Il regarda la jeune fille devant lui et se leva en l'entraînant avec lui. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, son regard descendit jusqu'à sa bouche et il dit : « Je sais que c'est un peu brutal, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours mais est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Maeve le fixa quelques instants, se mordit la lèvre, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et finalement quand elle s'apprêta à parler, Harry l'enlaça et l'embrassa.  
  
Cela dura quelques secondes mais quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre on aurai dit à l'un comme à l'autre qu'ils avaient traversé un ouragan tellement ils avaient l'air retourné. « je voulais te dire que je t'aime Maeve » Elle le regarda et acquiesça : « Moi aussi même s'il y a une semaine je ne te connaissais pas. J'accepte de sortir avec toi » Quand elle eut fini sa phrase Harry eu un large sourire : « Je le savais. accepte ceci s'il te plait. » Et il lui accrocha l'étoile autour du coup, il se recula de quelques pas et la contempla : « L'étoile te va bien ».  
  
A cet instant Maeve ressentit comme une piqûre à la base du cou mais comme la sensation s'était vite envolée elle n'y repensa plus.  
  
« J'aimerai que tu viennes dans une rue spéciale de sorcier avec moi, elle s'appelle 'le Chemin de Traverse' tu verras, tu adoreras c'est génial. On trouve plein de trucs géniaux là-bas comme des balais, des baguettes et des choses dans le même genre. Tu es d'accord ? »  
  
La jeune fille donna son accord, ils allèrent demander à Sirius si il pouvait aller les conduire.  
  
Quand il accepta ils coururent vers la voiture, Sirius démarra et ils se retrouvèrent en chemin vers le monde des sorciers. 


	2. de 3 à 4 le nombre d'habitants dasn la d...

Quand ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur ils virent qu'il n'y avait exceptionnellement personne. Tout était sombre et noir, la seule lueur de la pièce venait d'un petit panneau où était collée une petite affichette :  
  
Chers ami(e)s,  
  
Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que ce samedi 1er août vers 15h se déroulera l'enterrement de M et Mme Malefoy ayant perdu à la suite de piqûres due à des piqûres de scorpions. Il semblerai que ces bêtes les aient surpris dans leur sommeil. Leurs enfants vivra chez le veuf de sa grande-tante, Edhel Rochtalion dès que l'enterrement aura eu lieu.  
  
Merci de votre attention à ces tristes nouvelles  
  
Le ministère de la magie  
  
« Tu le savais, toi, Sirius que Drago allait vivre avec nous ? Je croyais qu'il était enfin unique ! » Demanda Harry, stupéfait. Sirius avait les yeux ronds. Non, il semblait qu'il ne le savait pas.  
  
« Je ne savais même pas que mon père leur était apparenté même par alliance, ni que les Malefoy étaient morts, non que j'en sois triste mais je ne me réjouirais pas complètement de leur mort. Enfin même pas du tout car si je détestais l'homme sa femme, sans lui, n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable même si elle avait été élevée dans un milieu assez strict de l'ancienne mode. »  
  
Maeve, même si elle avait lu l'affiche en même temps qu'eux ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient c'est pourquoi elle toussota légèrement, histoire de se rappeler à leur existence.  
  
« Je suis désolé. On parlait de l'homme qui vient de mourir : il n'était pas vraiment apprécié des sorciers « communs » car il ne respectait que ceux qui même si on remontai 300 ans en arrière on ne retrouverai pas un seul aïeul de sang moldu, euh, moldu c'est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Ce qui est complètement idiot car certains des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps étaient issus de parents moldus. En plus de cela Lucius Malefoy éprouvait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les personnes moins agressives et plus crédibles que lui. Ce qui fait de lui un parfait mauvais sorcier selon moi. Son fils, Drago, est à la même école que moi et il ressemble beaucoup à son père. D'ailleurs je ne l'apprécie pas plus que son père. » Expliqua Harry.  
  
Finalement après quelques secondes de silence ils allèrent dans l'arrière- cour. Là, Sirius tapota de la pointe de sa baguette la brique habituelle et sous les yeux ahuris de Maeve le passage se forma. Ils y entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le brouhaha habituel du Chemin de Traverse. Sirius alla du côté de Nokturn Alley* tandis qu'Harry entraînai la jeune fille plus loin dans la rue. Quand il rentrèrent dans sa boutique le libraire venait de descendre de l'étagère où il s'était vraisemblablement assoupi. Quand Harry lui présenta Maeve il se déclara ravi de faire sa connaissance et, avec enthousiaste commença à lui montrer plusieurs articles de son magasin qui ne nécessitait aucun don magique particulier.  
  
La jeune fille avait l'air séduite et pour lui faire plaisir Harry lui acheta tous les livres qui avaient l'air de l'intéresser. Quand il sortirent du magasin ils marchèrent jusque dans la boutique d'Olivander car Harry voulait lui montrer l'endroit parce que même si Maeve voulait bien le suivre sur beaucoup de choses elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il existait un endroit où on pouvait acheter des baguettes magiques.  
  
Quand il les vit, M Ollivander fixa longuement la jeune fille et susurra quelques phrases entre ses lèvres:  
  
« Ne serait-ce pas pas Maeve O'Neill, descendante des anciens comtes d'Irlande ? Oui il semblerai que ce soit bien vous. Je ne vous attendais pas avant quelques jours car vous n'avez reçu une certaine copie des pouvoirs magiques du jeune Potter seulement ce matin. »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens le fixaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une 2eme tête. « Vous voulez dire que Maeve peut avoir une baguette mais surtout qu'elle peut aller à Poudlard plus tard ??? » Balbutia Harry.  
  
« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Vous m'avez bien compris. D'ailleurs elle peut choisir sa baguette immédiatement. Bon commençons, quand je vous donnerai une baguette O'Neill j'aimerai que vous l'agitiez devant vous. »  
  
Et sur ce le vendeur donna à la jeune file une petite baguette en cèdre. Elle l'agita comme il lui avait demandé mais rien ne se produisit. Il lui donna une baguette plus grande en chêne. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Harry s'était assis sur une chaise qu'Ollivander avait fait apparaître pour lui tandis que la pile des boîtes et de baguettes déjà essayées par Maeve. Au bout de deux heures Harry s'était endormi sur sa chaise tandis que M Ollivander cherchait ses plus puissants, ses plus rares et ses plus anciens modèles dans le fond du magasin.  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent aux trois dernières baguettes du magasin qui étaient à la fois rares, puissantes et anciennes. La première était en bois d'amandier et contenait quelques crins de la légendaire licorne de feu. La deuxième était en bois d'oranger et contenait, elle un rayon de lune capturé au temps des druides par la seule personne ayant connu la formule pour le faire. La dernière baguette était en ébène et avait des larmes de ph?nix et du venin de Basilic comme ingrédients.  
  
A ce moment-là Harry s'éveilla. Maeve prit la baguette d'ébène et la secoua doucement. rien. Elle prit ensuite La baguette en bois d'oranger, elle sentit une chaleur au bout des doigts mais rien ne sortit du bout des doigts. Elle regarda le commerçant et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, non de tristesse mais d'exultation car personne auparavant n'était arrivée à cette baguette-là.  
  
Il la prit doucement comme on prend un objet mille fois précieux et la lui donna plus doucement encore. Quand Maeve l'eu bien en main elle sentit immédiatement un contact passer, son sang bouillonnait et s'activait, son c?ur battait plus vite et elle respirai de façon saccadée. Elle l'agita légèrement et là contrairement aux autres fois il en sortit non seulement des étincelles multicolores mais aussi une petite colombe d'un blanc cristallin qui directement se posa sur son épaule en roucoulant.  
  
« J'ai l'impression que c'est la baguette qu'il vous faut. Prenez bien soin de votre colombe car elle vous sera aussi fidèle qu'un animal peut l'être vis à vis d'un humain. Au fait la baguette coûte 30 gallions M. Potter, je présume que vous avez de quoi payer. »  
  
Harry sortit de son porte-monnaie tout neuf les trente gallions que Ollivier lui réclamait. Il mit la baguette dans son sac à côté de la sienne et sortit du magasin. Ensuite il consulta sa montre.  
  
« Il nous reste trois quarts d'heure avant de retrouver Sirius, je suppose que tu vas rentrer à Poudlard maintenant donc je crois qu'on va retourner chez Flory & Botts et après on ira chez les autres vendeurs pour acheter ton équipement scolaire. » Quand les deux jeunes gens eurent fini leurs achats ils rejoignirent Sirius à la porte donnant sur l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur et montèrent dans la voiture. « Tu sais Sirius, Maeve est une sorcière maintenant ».  
  
Sirius se retourna lentement sur son siège. « Tu peux répéter s'il te plait je ne crois pas que j'ai bien compris ? Je crois même que je deviens sourd d'oreille avec l'âge. » Il regarda Harry l'air de dire qu'il ne trouvai vraiment pas ça drôle. « Tu as très bien compris : tu vois l'étoile que tu m'as montré ce matin et bien je l'ai donné à Maeve et avec ça je crois que je lui ai donné une copie de mes pouvoirs. » Dit le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait parfaitement serein mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Puis il se rencogna dans son siège et porta ses yeux sur Maeve qui elle regardai au-dehors comme si elle n'entendait rien.  
  
Sirius lui hocha la tête avec toujours une expression légèrement perplexe, puis il se concentra sur la route à suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent la maison était vide mais comme c'était bientôt l'heure pour la jeune fille de partir ils commencèrent à lui rassembler ses affaires et quand un coup de klaxon retentit elle sortit de la maison après avoir dit au revoir au deux jeunes hommes et partit.  
  
Ils allèrent manger un peu avant le retour de Edhel et puis ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci allait revenir, oui mais avec Drago Malefoy & co et cela leur arracha à tous deux une grimace de dépit. Ils décidèrent d'abord où Drago allait dormir. Sirius était partisan de le faire dormir à la cave et Harry au grenier, finalement ils se décidèrent pour une chambre dans l'aile Nord de la demeure opposée à celle Est où dormait Harry et l'aile Sud ou dormait Sirius.  
  
Ils savaient qu'Edhel insisterait pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble et cela dès le premier soir, même pas un temps d'adaptation, donc il fallait profiter des dernières heures de liberté. Sirius et Harry jouèrent une partie d'échecs et comme d'habitude quand ils jouaient à ce jeu là c'était Sirius qui gagnait. Ensuite Harry alla dans sa chambre, laissant son parrain lire quelques vieux livres. Il parla quelques temps à Raumo de Maeve en lui demandant s'il avait quoi que soit à dire dessus, il le regretta après car Raumo commença un long monologue sur la façon dont ses différents maîtres s'étaient occupés de leurs affaires de c?ur.  
  
Au bout de plus de deux heures il n'avait pas encore fini mais Harry entendit la voix claire de Edhel l'appeler. Damned ! Drago et sa famille étaient arrivés.  
  
___________-----_________  
  
Ses parents étaient morts. Ils étaient morts alors que Draco avait toujours crut que son père était invincible, qu'il saurait toujours les protéger lui et sa mère. Il lui avait assuré que rien ni personne ne pouvait abattre les défenses qu'il avait érigées autour du manoir, avec les conseils du Lord de l'ombre. Comme quoi Il n'était pas si brillant. Incapable de battre par un bébé et ne sachant même pas protéger une maison contre des scorpions. Mais maintenant il allait vivre avec cet oncle qui avait été la personnification de toutes les exigences relatives à l'aristocratie magique. Il allait vivre chez le fameux Edhel Rochtalion, Lord Calachil, Duc d'Aglar. Un mot de cet homme avait plus de valeur que n'importe quel discours de son père. Le seul défaut que Lucius ne lui avait pardonné était son respect pour Albus Dumbledore. Il acceptai de réviser n'importe laquelle de ces décisions du moment que le directeur de Poudlard le demandai. Cela en était pitoyable. Pourtant durant la dernière vingtaine d'année on ne l'avait que très peu vu on prétendait que la malédiction rattachée à son nom l'avait écarté du monde, seul quelques rares privilégiés avaient pu le voire. Même s'il était triste parce que sa mère était morte, il ne pouvait retenir un frisson d'excitation à la pensée de vivre avec l'être le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Il savait qu'il allait devoir renoncer à la magie noire à tout jamais car c'était la condition sine qua non pour aller vivre avec lui. Il allait pouvoir réaliser le rêve de son père, c'est à dire explorer les secrets d'Aglar. C'était quand Edhel avait exprimé le refus de prendre un nouveau disciple après Dumbledore que la famille Malfoy s'était tournée vers la magie noire. Mais lui, Draco, allait pouvoir revenir du bon côté de la voie. Il allait pouvoir rétablir la réputation entière de Serpentard. Sa maison n'était pas seulement synonymes de magie noire mais de beaucoup de secrets qui avaient perdu de leur gloire au fil du temps mais dont la valeur n'avait pas diminué. Salazar Serpentard avait été le frère de lait de Godric Gryffondor et ils n'avaient pas toujours été adversaires. Ils avaient aussi été durant les cent premières années de leurs vies les meilleurs amis du monde et chaque parcelle de Poudlard en était témoin. On ignorait la raison de la dispute entre ces deux sorciers mais à la suite de cet évènement une déchirure c'était formée au centre de la magie et elle n'avait été guérie qu'au moment où quelques instants avant leurs morts ils s'étaient réconciliés mais ce fait-là avait été oublié par la moyenne des sorciers depuis bien longtemps. Mais même à ce moment-là la famille d'Edhel était puissante. C'était Draug Rochtalion qui avait eu l'idée de créer les écoles magiques mais il mourut avant la réunion des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Son fils, Dulin était trop jeune pour participer à sa création mais il avait été le tout premier élève et chacun des quatre sorciers lui avait révélés ses plus grands secrets. Depuis lors un être de chaque génération de Rochtalion était chargé de les garder. Parmi ces secrets ce trouvait le précepte de l'immortalité réalisé par les quatre. La famille Malfoy se souvenait de ces chroniques et elle avait toujours rêvée de les connaître.  
  
_________------_________  
  
Dans la voiture pour aller à la maison de Harry parlaient Edhel et Draco pendant que la ptite soeur de celui-ci dormait sur le siège arrière...  
  
'Il faut que je te prévienne Draco, je ne tolérerai aucune bagarre chez moi, as-tu compris?' Dit Edhel d'une voix solennelle.  
  
"Oui je comprends mais pourquoi me bagarrerais-je? Je ne vois aucune raison de me disputer avec ma petite soeur et encore moins avec vous..."Répondit le jeune garçon.  
  
"C'est que je ne vis pas seul ici, mon autre petit-neveu et mon fils ont emménagés il y a quelques semaines et je crois que vous ne vous entendez pas beaucoup ensemble mais cela doit cesser car je ne supporte pas les mésententes dans ma famille!"  
  
"Bien mais puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit."  
  
"Bien sur il s'agit pour mon petit-neveu de Harry Potter et pour mon fils de Sirius Black... Et voilà j'en étais sur: Arrête immédiatement cette tête de dégoûté. Vous former une famille à présent et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de dispute chez moi surtout pas à cause de cet imbécile de Tom Elvis Jedusor"  
  
"Monsieur qui est ce Jedusor?" Demanda Draco d'un ton un peu moins arrogant que d'habitude.  
  
"A c'est vrai que Jedusor était plus connu sous un autre nom: son autre nom est Lord Voldemort et crois-moi je ne suis vraiment pas fière de la communauté magique qui n'a pas pris dés le départ aux sérieux les recommandations de moi et d'Albus...  
  
Draco le regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur l'épaule d'Edhel, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler ainsi du Mage noir et encore moins avec autant d'irrespect dans la voix.  
  
"Monsieur, vous n'avez pas peur que vos paroles se retournent contre vous? Je veux dire le Mage Noir n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui comme ça et... je veux dire... enfin, personne ne l'a jamais traité d'imbécile. Et puis vous n'avez pas peur que j'aille lui dire parce que et vous le savez mon père n'était pas contre lui et il se pourrait, enfin je veux dire que je suive le même chemin que lui..."  
  
"Tu ne suivras pas le même chemin que lui parce que tu n'es pas un imbécile fanatique et que tu n'es plus sous son influence et même si tu allais du côté de Voldemort et bien tu serais toujours de ma famille et dans ma famille les traîtres n'existent pas et surtout pas quand ils ont comme mère Narcissa Elsar" Expliqua le vieil homme avec une telle verve dans la voix que Draco en fut un instant effrayé. "Et puis arrête de m'appeler monsieur il n'y a rien de plus énervant appelle-moi Edhel comme chacun de mes proches, je n'ai pas encore deux-cent ans sinon tu m'appellerais grand-père mais on en est pas encore à ce stade-là." continua Edhel sur un ton malicieux  
  
"D'accord Monsi... Edhel, mais est-ce que ce... Potter est vraiment de la même famille que moi? Je veux dire nous nous haïssons depuis notre première rencontre et je ne vois vraiment pas comme pas nous serions apparentés..." Balbutia Draco d'un ton un peu tremblant car il craignait la réaction d'Edhel qui ne ce fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.  
  
"C'est vraiment la plus grande ânerie que j'ai jamais entendue, Tonna Edhel, Vous ne vous haïssez pas cet impossible. Tu crois que je t'aurai accueilli sous mon toit si ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai observé et je te connais autant que je connais Harry et vous n'êtes pas tellement différents: vous avez le même orgueil stupide l'un que l'autre alors vous allez chacun le ravaler jusqu'au bout des pieds et puis on en reparlera. Bon Dieu, les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui ont-ils perdus tout bon sens. Vous allez chacun faire un effort. ... Ah oui j'allais oublier, rajouta t'il d'un ton radouci, Draco, tu ne connais pas vraiment les moldus ni leur monde c'est pour ça que comme je l'ai fait pour Harry tu feras un stage chez eux tu pourras choisir mais tu le feras"  
  
"Moi, s'étrangla le fils Malefoy, aller chez les moldus , jamais, je ne veux pas y aller et je n'irai pas!"  
  
"Tu iras, et je te dis maintenant les mêmes choses que j'ai dit à ton cousin, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Lord Voldemort serai ce qu'il est devenu s'il avait fait la même chose... Réfléchit bien à ça: Tu veux vraiment lui ressembler où ne fais-tu suivre comme un mouton les préceptes de ton père?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas un mouton et puis-ce que c'est comme ça j'irai à votre stupide stage moldien si vous y tenez tant" Explosa Draco.  
  
"Moldien? Je ne connaissais pas ce mot je l'aime beaucoup" Se réjouit Edhel comme si Draco n'avait pas fait d'éclat.  
  
Il gara sa voiture dans le garage de sa maison et demanda à Draco de porter une partie des bagages pendant qu'il allait coucher sa petite soeur dans une chambre près de la sienne. La petite dormait, elle n'avait pas cinq ans et s'appelait Tabrizia...  
  
Quand Edhel ouvrit la porte, il appela Sirius et lui demanda de montrer la chambre de Draco à celui-ci, Sirius regarda Edhel et puis son regard fut attiré par la petite fille endormie que son père tenait, Tabby était vraiment mignonne et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de l'aimer tout de suite après quelques secondes il regarda Draco et l'emmena dans la chambre préparée à son intention.  
  
'Harry, Harry, Harry, où es-tu? Sors de ta chambre, petit, nous allons manger', La voix d'Edhel porta jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, rompant ainsi le silence qui regnait dans la pièce. "D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive, pas la peine de hurler ainsi, Marmonna le jeune homme.  
  
Il descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de- chaussée et marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger où quatre places étaient servies, on mangeai une tartiflette, c'était un des plats moldus qu'Harry préférait et comme il était pressé d'en manger il regarda dans la cuisine pour voir si les autres n'y étaient pas.  
  
Son oncle et Draco Malefoy s'y trouvaient mais pas Sirius, c'est alors qu'il vit celui-ci qui, songeur, était adossé au chambranle de la porte.  
  
"Bon vous venez manger? Bonjour Malefoy, Edhel on va à table? "  
  
Edhel le regarda d'un air bizarre un peu mécontent. "Où sont tes bonnes manières Harry? Va saluer Draco d'une manière civilisée entre membres d'une même famille et après on verra si on peut s'attabler"  
  
Harry grogna en voyant Malefoy esquisser un demi-sourire. "Bonjour DRACO, est-ce que ça va depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? c'est bon ça?"  
  
"Bonjour HARRY, repartit Draco visiblement très amusé par l'air dépité de son ex-ennemi, nouveau cousin, oui ça va très bien... merci de me l'avoir demandé" Son ton courtois acheva de ridiculiser Harry car celui-ci s'était comporté comme un barbare alors que Malefoy, lui montrait les manières d'un véritable gentleman...  
  
Quelques instants ils s'installèrent tous à table et contrairement aux autres repas où Harry avait mangé avec Edhel il n'était plus le centre d'attention: au contraire on l'ignora complètement alors que Draco et Edhel discutaient de tout et de rien et que Sirius rêvait de, de, enfin à il faut lui demander...  
  
_________------_________  
  
C'était sans nul doute le plus horrible repas qu'Harry avait pris depuis qu'il était allé habiter avec Edhel. Il soupira... Ce dîner allait bientôt finir mais; malheureusement il y en aurait d'autres.  
  
"Harry? Il leva les yeux, demain, tu ira au stage de natation, avec Draco viendrai avec toi. Je vient de l'inscrire il y a une demi-heure et nous avons eu de la chance, il restait encore quelques places..."  
  
Quoi?!? Il devrait supporter Malfoy pendant le stage en plus, quelle galère, le pire c'était que c'était chez les moldus et connaissant Malfoy il se comporterait comme s'il avait tous les droits.  
  
"Si Malfoy sait se tenir je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais formuler des objections", murmura t'il d'un ton glacé mais si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.  
  
"Bien puisque tu n'as rien contre j'aimerai t'expliquer quelque chose que j'ai déjà expliqué à ton cousin, Harry grimaça à ses paroles, je ne veux plus que vous vous entêtiez chacun de votre côté à détester l'autre. En fait il n'en ai même plus question car quel que soit votre nom de famille vous faites partie du clan des Rochtalion et cela compte plus que tout! Vous ne vous haïssiez pas auparavant mais vous ne vous haïrez pas plus maintenant que plus tard mais il est vrai que vous ne vous aimiez pas vraiment mais je compte à la fin de la semaine vous soumettre à un sortilège qui resserrera. Pour votre stage vous serrez tous les deux dans le cours des débutants car ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pratiquer la natation. Vous avez bien sûr compris que je ne veux entendre aucun écho négatif de la par d'aucun d'entre vous. Et maintenant allez vous coucher vous aurez une dure journée demain..."  
  
Harry et Draco se levèrent, débarrassèrent la table et allèrent chacun en direction des chambres...  
  
Harry réfléchissait tout en montant les escaliers, il avait le choix: soit il ravalai sa fierté et son orgueil et il se liait avec Malfoy soit il prenait le risque d'encourir les ires d'Edhel et il préférait de loin la première situation car vu le caractère de son grand-oncle subir ses foudres n'avait rien de très réjouissant...  
  
Il arriva devant sa porte, la poussa d'une main absente et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque que lui avait constituée Edhel. Sans y faire vraiment attention il piocha un livre dans la section magique de l'endroit et il alla s'asseoir sur le côté du lit toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Soudain il sursauta au son du hululement de Hedwige réclamant sa part de nourriture qu'il lui donna quand il se mit à la regarder. Un large sourire fendit son visage. Sa chouette avait réussi on ne sait comment à se glisser un brin de paille entre les plumes de son front. Il le lui enleva doucement et grâce à cela son humeur mélancolique c'était dissipée.  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le livre dans sa main gauche, il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, lu le titre... Un éclair de joie éclaira son regard; il tourna la page pour ce retrouver au sommaire puis alla directement à la page cinquante-neuf. Sur cette page commençait un nouveau chapitre: 'La Magie Médicale et Les Yeux: comment se débarrasser définitivement de ses lunettes, explication point par point.'  
  
Enfin il pourrait voire le monde à travers autre chose que des ridicules bouts de verres, pratiques certes mais ridicules...  
  
  
  
Quand Draco alla à sa chambre il se mit à réfléchir sur sa situation. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait changée en l'espace de quelques jours: de puissant fils du baron Malfoy chez qui il ne fréquentait que les sang-purs il se retrouvai orphelin, vivant peut-être chez le duc d'Aglar mais ayant pour obligations de fréquenter des moldus.  
  
Il allait devoir s'habituer et pour lui car au sinon sa vie allait devenir un enfer et il ne se sentait pas une âme de martyre et pour sa soeur qui même si leur mère s'occupait un peu d'elle était délaissée par leur père qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt à avoir une fille à part celui qu'elle pouvait lui apporter en séduisant le bon mec. Et Tabby lui aurai rendu ce 'léger' service en séduisant le célèbre 'Harry Potter'.  
  
Heureusement maintenant elle vivrai entourer de l'amour d'Ehel mais surtout de celui de Sirius Black qui on le sentait l'aimait déjà comme si elle était sa propre fille. Mais dans l'immédiat c'était son état à lui qui le préoccupait le plus. Il allait passer une semaine chez les moldus et avec Potter. Les premiers ils ne les connaissaient absolument pas et on ne pouvait dire guère lieux dans le cas du second.  
  
Il arriva devant sa porte, l'ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant et se dirigea vers l'étagère où reposait les livres fournis par Edhel. Il en prit un et le déposa sur sa table de chevet située à côté du lit. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et en rangea le contenu dans la grande armoire prévue à cet effet. Puis il se changea en enfilant sa robe de nuit gris acier et ses sandales de même couleur.  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Potter: il avait des choses à lui demander...  
  
  
  
Harry venait juste d'exécuter le deuxième point de son livre quand il entendit frapper. Il referma le médicolivre, le posa, se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et ensuite l'ouvrit. Draco Malfoy se tenait juste derrière.  
  
"Est-ce que je peux rentrer?" Interrogea ce dernier. Harry s'écarta à contrec?ur et le laissa rentrer, il lui désigna une chaise: "Assieds-toi, que me veux-tu?" Draco ne se formalisa pas du ton rogue employé.  
  
"je sais que ça va t'étonner mais j'aurai besoin de tes réponses à plusieurs questions: la première concerne le stage chez les moldus, j'aimerai que tu m'aides en me précisant comment je doit me comporter, etc. La deuxième concerne les excuses que je te doit. Je ne regrette pas mes actes car ce serait une perte de temps mais j'aimerai qu'on passe l'éponge sur les bêtises que j'ai accumulées au cours des années. Malheureusement pour le Mage Noir je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le rejoindre car je ne veux pas être un vulgaire charognard. Alors à défaut d'être frères d'esprit comme le voudrait Edhel on pourrait n'être qu'amis, pas intimes mais amis quand même. La troisième question est: Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce que ce Phoenix fiche ici?!?"  
  
Il monta exagérément le ton sur les derniers mots. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry répondit:"je veux bien essayer pour la deuxième question mais ce ne sera pas façile d'effacer quatre années de 'non-appréciations' réciproque. Pour la première question tu n'as qu'à éviter les illusions à notre magie et pour le reste ça ira tout seul: ce sont des êtres humains eux aussi. Et pour le phoenix je t'expliquerai plus tard, peut être dimanche prochain"  
  
Il lui fit un demi-sourire puis se retourna comme s'il boudait. "Potter, Potter qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Draco qui ne comprenait visiblement rien, il avança jusqu'à ne se trouver plus qu'à un mètre de son compagnon...  
  
Soudain il sauta en arrière: Harry venait de lui bondir dessus et ils se retrouvèrent à se battre sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment et au milieu d'éclats de rire Draco cloua les épaules d'Harry par terre prenant ainsi le dessus. Puis se levant rapidement il posa son pied sur l'estomac de son adversaire d'un air conquérant.  
  
"Haha, moi, Draco Malefoy, ai vaincu le grand Harry Potter en personne en moins de cinq petites minutes.."  
  
"Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille mais non la guerre." rétorqua celui-ci en attrapant la jambe de Draco à deux mains et en la projetant vers la gauche. Déséquilibré celui-ci tomba en arrière à l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvaient les pieds d'Harry. Le jeune gars s'était levé en prenant appuis sur le membre qu'il avait saisi et se retrouvai donc dans la position dominante: "Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite."  
  
Finalement Draco regagna sa chambre pendant qu'Harry rangeait les meubles désordonnés par la bagarre. Au bout de quelques minutes tous deux s'endormirent.  
  
  
  
"Tabby revient ici immédiatement! Combien de fois est-ce qu'on t'a dis de ne pas jouer avec les plumes d'oies des grands?"  
  
C'est par ce magnifique cri qu'Harry fut réveillé au matin. C'était Draco.  
  
"Draco, arrête de parler comme ça à ta petite soeur elle n'a que cinq ans, je suis sur que si tu lui expliquais gentillement elle t'obéirait sans problème et puis en plus tu es son frère donc elle n'a pas à t'obéir et par conséquent tu n'as pas à lui crier dessus..."  
  
Là c'était Sirius. Mais comme Harry n'avait pas envie d'écouter la suite de la dispute qui s'annonçait, il referma la porte laissée entre-ouverte et commença à s'habiller après avoir vérifié ces affaires de natation, donné à manger aux oiseaux et refait le lit...  
  
Quand il arriva en bas il du marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de marcher sur les traces d'encre dispersées un peu partout au bout de ce chemin bleu ce trouvait une petite fille de plus ou moins cinq ans avec de long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient plus bas que la taille et le même regard gris pâle si caractèristique des Malfoy. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit blanche, tachée sur le moment,et machonnait pensivement le bout d'une plume en regardant Sirius et Draco se disputer sur la meilleure façon d'empecher Tabby de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire! Harry s'approcha de l'enfant, lui enleva la plume d'oie et la prit dans ses bras. Il remonta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre pour la changer il choisit un de ces chemises et la lui mit. Quand il redescendit en la tenant toujours dans ses bras il se crût arrivé dans une basse-cour: Draco et Sirius couraient dans tous les sens manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ils s'arrétèrent net en le voyant.  
  
"Harry, tu aurai pu nous prévenir que tu prenais Tabby, on était fous d'inquiètude. Et puis quand l'astu emmenée? Il suffit que je discute deux secondes avec Draco pour qu'elle disparaisse et puis ..."  
  
Harry toussota: Sirius je ne peux pas répondre à tout à la fois et je suis simplement aller changer Tabby car elle était pleine de taches d'encre... Et je vous préviens en passant que Draco et moi devons partir dans moins de vingt minutes."  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge fixée au-dessus de la porte et jura.  
  
Sirius lui récupera la petite fille et l'emmena déjeuner.  
  
Quand ils eurent disparus derrière la porte, Harry montra les sacs gris posés à quelques pas de là: "Ce sont nos affaires de sport, on vient de les déposer. Je te conseille de les vérifier. Moi je l'ai déjà fait et j'y ai rajouté quelques trucs comme le lecteur CD magiquement modifié par Edhel et quelques disques de Malice Mizer nottament ainsi que Buck Tick et d'autres ..."  
  
Après ces sages paroles il partit manger...  
  
Draco se retrouva tout seul devant deux sacs gris. Le sac le plus rempli était un sac à bandouillère et il supposa que c'était celui d'Harry. L'autre sac était un sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il contennait un essui vert et un short de bain noir ainsi qu'un menu-resto pour le dejeuner et une bouteille d'eau d'un litre comme s'il n'allait pas assez boire la tasse à la piscine...  
  
Il prit le livre qu'il n'avait pas lu la veille et le mit dans son sac. Il fut un instant tenté de remplacer le menu-resto d'Harry par une boîte pleine de pierres et son eau par de l'huile mais si cela revenait aux oreilles d'Edhel risquait de se prendre un de ces savons et il venait de comrpendre que si on lui enlevait ses stupides manières de gryffs le gars n'était pas trop énervant. Il lui manquait juste un peu d'ambition mais personne ne pouvait approcher autant de la perfection qu'un serpentard et le pauvre survivant n'avait pas la chance de s'appeller Draco Malfoy... (HJ j'suis tt à fait d'accord avec lui concenant les différences entre gryff et serp)  
  
Edhel arriva: "Viens, mon garçon, il est temps d'y aller. Prends les sacs et met-les dasn la voiture moldue juste devant l'entrée.  
  
Draco prit donc les sacs et sortit, il fut rejoint quelques instants après par Harry. Ils irent s'installer tous deux à l'arrière de la voiture, commencèrent à parler de Quidditch et découvrirent que de ce côté-là ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Quand ils finirent leur bavardage ils s'aperçurent avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
  
"Et oui les enfants, vous étiez tellement occupés à parler que vous n'avez même pas senti la voiture rouler. Mais maintenant on y est alors prenez vos affaires et sortez. Attendez-moi à l'entrée le temps que je gare ce véhicule". Ils firent ce que le vieil homme leur avait demandé et se postèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte d'entré. Après quelques instants Edhel arriva et ils entrèrent, les garçons tenant leurs sac et leur grand- oncle leur emboitant le pas.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers une pièce devant laquelle se trouvait un panneau indiquent le nom du groupe organisant le stage.  
  
LA pièce était grande, elle aurait pu contenir quatre-cent personnes allègrement. D'un côté de la salle se trouvaient un terrain de football où jouaient une douzaine de garçons entre onze et quatorze ans; l'autre côté se divisait en deux parties, à droite se trouvaient une dizaine de garçons entre quinze et dis-huit ans; à gauche il y avait une quinzaine de filles. Au millieu de cette salle discutaient six adultes dont un assis sur une chasie en face d'une table où regnait un désordre de papiers administratifs.  
  
Sans hésitations Edhel se dirigea de ce côté-là.  
  
"Pardonnez-moi, je suppose que c'est ici que l'on reçoit les participants du stage de natation."  
  
L'homme assis devait avoir trente-trois ans, il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns et sa peau était très bronzée. Il était simplement habillé d'une chemise et d'une paire de jeans. Quand il commença à parler ils remarquèrent qu'il était sans doute irlandais d'origine car plus que des simples phrases c'était une véritable musique qui s'écoulaient e ses lèvres:'Ne vous excusez pas, oui c'est bien ici, je me présente Nicholas Jones organisateur de ce stage et vous êtes?  
  
_ Edhel Rochtalion et j'ai inscrits mes deux neveux ici présents à ce stage: le garçon aux cheveux noirs se nomme Harry Potter, il est né le 31 juillet 1980 et celui aux cheveux blonds a pour nom Draco Malfoy et est né le 22 janvier de la même année.  
  
_Oui ils sont bien inscrits, ils peuvent aller déposer leurs sacs au vestiaire et rejoindre les autres stagiaires, Mr Rochtalion je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas de nous les avoir confiés.  
  
_Merci beaucoup" Edhel se retourna vers les garçons, "Allez je vous laisse, j'ai une foule de chose à sauver et un fils à retrouver entier devant une petite fille trop charmeuse pour qu'elle ne dirige pas.  
  
_Au revoir Edhel", s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur avant de saluer Jones d'un geste de la tête et de se précipiter vers les vestiaires... Ils revinrent une minute plus tard, et leur grand-oncle partit, se dirigèrent vers les garçons de leur âge Draco un peu en retrait: il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de moldus. Les garçons étaient divisés en 2 groupes le premier étant composés de mecs de dix-sept dix-huit ans ils irent vers le deuxième groupe où il y avaient six garçons de leur âge. Le mec le plus âgé leur demanda de se présenter ce qu'ils firent sur le chant. "Je m'appelle Andrew Clanton" répondit celui-ci quand ils lui retournèrent la question.  
  
"Alexander Milton" dit le petit gars brun en face de lui. À côté de lui se trouvait un géant à la peau d'ébène d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et aux cheveux teint en gris argenté. un quatrième garçon dit s'appeller Dimitri Michaïlovtch. Un cinquième avait pour nom Hawkins Heron et le dernier se présenta comme Faramair Toyka ce qui fut salué par un éclat de rire mais comme Harry et Draco ne semblaient pas comprendre Franck s'empressa de leur expliquer que la mère de Faramir devait vraiment être accro au SDA pour avoir appeller son fils ainsi car maintenant il avait le mêem nom qu'un prince de la cité blanche..."Le seigneur des anneaux c'est quoi en fait??? (Draco)  
  
"Tu connasi pas? C'est sensas, grandiose, magnifique, mortel et génial. c'est LE livre à lire, le livre le + populaire de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. C'est une référence mondiale pour toutes les personnes entre quinze et cent-cinq ans. Bref c'est du Tolkien..." (Alexander)  
  
"C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris" coupa Franck  
  
Draco ajouta sur un ton amusé ben tu vois y a au moins deux personnes qui ne connaissent pas: Harry et moi."  
  
"Parles pour toi Malfoy, tu es LE seul: Edhel me l'a fait lire le premier jour que je suis arrivé chez lui. Si tu as de la chace il se peut que je consente à te le prêter." rétorqua Harry avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
"Parlons d'autre chose, plutot de musique, dit Franck qui semblait vraiment être le meneur du petit groupe, moi, je n'aime Que le rap noir américain. Et vous qu'aimez-vous?  
  
"Pareil, dit Andrew, j'écoute ça à longueur de journée, tant et si bien qu'une fois ma mère a enfermé le lecteur CD dans une armoire pour ne plus l'entendre tellement qu'elle en avait marre, je comprends pas qu'on puisse faire ça c'est inhumain. Ajouta-t-il avec une voix de martyre.  
  
_J'aime le raï et le rap français et Hawk a à peu près les mêmes goûts que moi, déclara Dimitri en regardant celui-ci qui acquiesça.  
  
_Yark est-ce que je suis le seul à aimer la techno et le hard rock? Demanda Faramir dans un glapissement de terreur feinte.  
  
_Non, t'inquiète sauf que moi j'y ajouterai des chansons au rythme plus langoureux, sur lesquelles tu danses très physiquement [pic], répliqua Alexander.  
  
Harry éclata de rire; moi, la musique que j'écoute c'est du J-rock et That's Good [pic]c'est vraiment excellent surtout les Malice Mizer depuis que le nouveau chanteur nommé Gackt les a rejoints. Et puis aussi Les X- japan.  
  
_Et toi Draco tu aimes quoi?  
  
_Ce que j'aime c'est les 'Magic Glads' un groupe génial méconnu mais dans l'ensemble j'écoute peu la musique...  
  
_'Magic Glads'? Jamais entendu parler mais t'inquiète on va te convertir à la musicomanie, railla Hawk.  
  
_Sinon est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler d'Internet, murmura Faramir sur un ton mystérieux.  
  
_Je crois, dit Franck, que c'est le truc inventé y a pas longtemps qui permets de réunir plusieurs ordinateurs en réseau. Ce qui donne accès à plein d'info et c'est facile de communiquer sur grande distance.  
  
_Oui, c'est exactement ça et je pressens que ça va bientôt faire un malheur: A bas la play-station, la seca et la game-boy et vive l'informatique!  
  
_Vous avez-vu on est vingt-cinq mecs pour seulement quinze filles, dommage pour vous les jeunes mais vous n'en aurez que dix à draguer. Car j'ai plutôt pas mal de succès de mon côté et j'entends bien en profiter."  
  
Et en effet, Dimitri aurai pas mal de succès vu que son physique était à la hauteur de ses envies. Il avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, à reflets auburn ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu azur entouré d'épais cils noirs. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Franck mais faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Contrairement à la plupart des gars de son âge il était bien formé et ses épaules faisait un triangle harmonieux avec sa taille. Bref il était beau et il en était conscient.  
  
Il éclata de rire  
  
_"Quels sont vos goûts en matière de filles car on pourrait toujours s'arranger..."  
  
/////Discussion censurée pour propos illicites/////  
  
  
  
_"Bon maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de la question et qu'il nous reste dix minutes avant le début du stage, on va calmer nos hormones en parlant d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus innocent, Andrew explosa de rire aux paroles de Franck, Parlons de ... nos animaux favoris, re-explosion de rire d'Andrew, moi, en tout cas j'aime les kangourous, sans doute parce qu'ils boxent bien.  
  
_moi, comme tout bon anglais, j'aime les épagneuls, dit Andrew encore mal de rire de sa séance de fou-rire.  
  
Faramir ajouta qu'il n'aimait que les reptiles, Harry les tigres blancs, Alexander les chiens et les loups, Hawk les écureuils et Draco les animaux imaginaires.  
  
_Les chats, c'est intelligent, c'est indépendant, c'est gracieux et comme dirait ma soeur ce sont les animaux qui ressemble le plus aux femmes. ce qui veut dire que je les adore... (devinez de qui c'est ça)  
  
_Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos conversations, cria Nicholas, bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention je vais former les groupes en fonctions des âges et des niveaux."  
  
S'en suivit une liste de noms jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réparti en groupe de six. Malheureusement pour eux Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent avec trois filles de quinze ans et une de quatorze. Elles se nommaient Elea Nova, Sylvia Malory, Willow Mac Arran et Scarlet Belloni. la première était rousse aux yeux bleus, la deuxième blonde aux yeux noirs, la troisième brune aux yeux noisettes et la dernière avait les mêmes traits que son frère sauf qu'ils étaient plus fins. Elles étaient toutes plus petites que Draco mais Sylvia avait trois centimètres de plus qu'Harry. Ils allèrent prendre leurs sacs au vestiaires et embarquèrent dans un bus pour aller à la piscine.  
  
... la semaine passa tranquillement et Draco flirta avec toutes les filles de leur groupe sauf avec Scarlet car son frère l'aurait tué s'il l'avait fait.  
  
A la fin du stage les deux sorciers, même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement bons, savaient nager.  
  
Draco en avait finit avec son dédain des moldus et adorait le j-rock tandis qu'Harry comprenait enfin qu'on était pas obligatoirement mauvais si on était à serpentard. 


	3. Remue ménage dans le corps et dans la vi...

Chapitre 3  
  
Remue-ménage dans le corps et dans la vie  
  
Le samedi suivant leur stage les huit garçons se retrouvèrent sur un terrain vague à quelques miles de la maison des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient prévu de faire une partie de football, le jeu que Dean Thomas aimait par-dessus tout.  
  
Les équipes seraient plus ou moins au complet grâce à Franck qui avait amené deux de ses frères et six amis à eux ainsi qu'à Faramir qui était accompagné par ses quatre cousins.  
  
Même si les sorciers n'avaient jamais joué à ce jeu ils avaient chacun de bons réflexes d'attrapeurs et ils s'étaient tous deux proposés comme gardiens. Faramir, ses cousins, Hawkins, Dimitri, Alexander, Andrew et Draco formaient une équipe. Harry, Franck et les amis et frères de ce dernier formaient leurs adversaires.  
  
Ce fut un match stupéfiant car si l'équipe de Draco était extrêmement rapide celle d'Harry formait un bloc presque infranchissable. A la mi-temps le score était nul partout mais Harry s'étant ramassé deux balles en pleine tête arrivai presque au stade d'hébétude qu'avait acquis Draco en écopant plusieurs balles avec la tête, les mains, les pieds et même le torse.  
  
Heureusement ils avaient suffisamment l'habitude des coups de cognards qu'ils pouvaient toujours faire fasse. La deuxième mi-temps se déroula comme la première et le match fini donc 0-0.  
  
Comme ils venaient de reprendre leurs sacs et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, ils virent de l'autre côté du terrain plusieurs silhouettes noires dont une avait un fin bâton en main. Quand ils les virent les dix-huit moldus se regroupèrent inconsciemment autour des jeunes sorciers.  
  
_ «C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, murmura Draco  
  
_Tu les connais, Balbutia Alexander.  
  
_Oui, mais ce sont de très vieilles et très ennuyeuses connaissances.  
  
_Ennuyeuses c'est bien le mot et maintenant qu'ils ont retrouvé leur maître ils vont causer plus de dégâts que jamais. Draco, n'oublie pas ton arme ! On en aura besoin pour les combattre.  
  
_Partez, vous, pendant qu'on fait diversions' cria Draco aux petits moldus.  
  
Pendant que les autres partirent les deux sorciers se mirent côte à côte, farfouillèrent dans leurs sacs et en tirèrent leur baguette et distinguèrent parmi l'ombre au loin le nombre exact de personnes au loin : il y avait quatre détraqueurs ainsi qu'un mangemort.  
  
_« Tu t'occupes du mangemort et moi des détraqueurs, Ok ? Articula lentement Harry.  
  
_Harry tu peux utiliser le 'serpensortia' non ? Et tu sais parler le fourchelangue alors il faut en profiter : on va essayer ensemble de créer le serpent le plus dangereux possible. »  
  
Ils s'alignèrent leurs baguettes sur un même point et se concentrèrent. Au même moment ils s'exclamèrent : « Serpensortia » et une lueur blanche sortit des fins bâtons qui faisaient la fierté du monde des sorciers. Les deux rayons se cognèrent et commencèrent à former une chose qui avait la silhouette d'un grand 'S'. Petit à petit le S s'allongea et grossit.  
  
Quand il eut atteint la taille de 5 pieds de longs ils arrêtèrent le sort et un serpent vert et or apparut.  
  
_ « Attaque l'homme en face de nous », siffla Harry.  
  
Pendant ce laps de temps leurs adversaires leurs adversaires s'étaient approchés jusqu'à n'être qu'à une quarantaine de mètres d'eux.  
  
Le serpent fondit dans l'herbe et s'approcha d'eux d'une quinzaine de mètres sans qu'un brin ne bougea.  
  
Harry chercha dans ses souvenirs ceux qui étaient les plus heureux possible. Il se rendit compte que les deux semaines précédents l'avaient comblé à un point inimaginable. Il se concentra alors sur ceux-là. Quand il eut emmagasiné assez d'énergie positive il la rassembla toute entière dans le bout extrême de sa baguette. Soudain il sentit la présence proche des détraqueurs, il hurla 'Spero Patronum'.  
  
Un magnifique cerf de 2 mètres au garrot sortit de sa baguette. L'animal baissa ses bois et fonça sur le détraqueur le plus proche qu'il fendit carrément en deux. Puis secouant ses rameaux il les baissa à nouveau et déchira de la même façon le suivant.  
  
A peine les morceaux de détraqueurs eurent-ils le temps de toucher le sol qu'il avait fait subir pareil sort aux deux autres. Quand il eut fini il piétina les différents cadavres qui se volatilisèrent un à un. Harry et le mangemort en étaient restés bouche-bée.  
  
Draco quand à lui avait porté la main à son front. Dans sa tête tout était noir et sur ce fond sombre s'enflammèrent toutes une série de lettres flamboyantes. Il répéta les mots un par un et bougea doucement sa baguette.  
  
C'est alors qu'un gigantesque éclair déchira le ciel et s'abattit sur le mangemort. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux il ne restai plus qu'un tas de cendres. Jamais les garçons n'avaient déployés une telle énergie. Harry rappela le serpent « Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
_Je n'ai pas de nom, maître, vous venez de me créer, je vois mal qui aurai pu me nommer.  
  
_Yop, je sais lequel je vais te donner : Syunikiss sera ton nom pour maintenant et pour toujours.  
  
_Bien si c'est ce que vous voulez.  
  
_Viens dans mon sac, on rentre. »  
  
Les garçons rangèrent leur baguette et se retournèrent, heureusement personne n'était resté assister à la scène. Il regardèrent autour d'eux et sortirent du terrain vague.  
  
--oo0oo-  
  
Ils firent à peine un pas qu'ils furent jetés par terre et qu'une bonne dizaine de silhouettes s'amoncelèrent sur eux.  
  
« Eh! Arrêtez, c'est seulement Harry et Draco. »  
  
L'agglutinage commença alors seulement à se démembrer. Quand il ne resta plus que cinq corps à enlever Franck se posta devant eux.  
  
« Comment est-ce que vous les connaissiez ? »  
  
Harry allait commencer à leur expliquer quand Draco lui donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.  
  
« Ce sont des gars d'un gang qui sévit pas loin de là où j'habitai auparavant. Le gang adverse les avait tellement roulés dans la farine la dernière fois qu'ils ont voulus se venger et s'en sont pris à nous étant donnés que j'étais le plus jeune du quartier mais surtout le plus indépendant. »  
  
Franck et Harry lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait. Mais au bout d'un moment Harry comprit qu'il devait refermer la bouche pour donner l'illusion qu'il était au courant. Franck, lui, gardait un air dubitatif même s'il ne trouvait aucune faille dans les explications du jeune homme.  
  
« Ah! C'est comme ça. Bon d'accord. De toute façon l est presque cinq heures et il est temps de rentrer. »  
  
Petit à petit la bande se dispersa. Seuls restèrent les deux sorciers, Draco se retourna vers Harry à l'instant même où il l'entendit siffler. Effectivement Le fourchelangue parlait à Syunikiss pour le consoler d'avoir du rester si longtemps sous la pile de corps qui l'écrasait. Le serpent lui montra le bout de sa queue complètement tordue.  
  
« Ils s-s-sont malades c-c-ces humains de nous s-s-sauter dess-s-s-us comme ça. »  
  
« T'inquiète ils ne vont plus t'écrabouiller. Je ne t'exposerais plus à ce risque, parole de gryffondor. »  
  
À ce moment-là ils entendirent distinctement Draco qui se raclait la gorge. De surprise Harry laissa tomber le rabat de son sac sur la tête du serpent et puis finalement se leva. Il vit alors ce que Draco fixait depuis un moment : ils étaient entourés de douze sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'air commode.  
  
« Glurps, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
  
« C'est bien ma veine, j'en sais absolument rien. »  
  
Les deux garçons se trouvaient donc à la sortie du terrain vague entourés de sorciers tout vêtus de blanc avec une ceinture noir et or. Noir et or ? Mais seuls les aurors avaient ce genre d'équipement !  
  
« Alors les enfants, c'est vous qui avez fait tout ce capharnaüm ? »  
  
Draco étira son col qui semblait rapetisser et acquiesça.  
  
« Vous vous êtes battus tout seuls contre un mangemort confirmé et quatre détraqueurs !? C'est pratiquement impossible pour des gosses qui viennent de finir leur quatrième année. Bon on va vous conduire chez le duc d'Aglar puisque vous semblez habiter chez lui. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. »  
  
___---OOO---___  
  
Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent chez Edhel, assis sur des sièges dans le salon devant leur grand-oncle. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui c'était passé et Edhel les envoya se coucher.  
  
Resté seul Edhel soupira et commença à écrire une longue lettre.  
  
___---OOO---___  
  
La matinée s'écroula sans trop de problèmes pour les deux jeunes adolescents. Sirius et Tabby étaient partis à une foire moldue et ils ne rentreraient qu'en fin d'après-midi. Edhel avait évidemment fait quelques retouches magiques sur son fils de sorte qu'il ne ressemble plus trop à celui qui s'était échappé d'Akzaban deux ans plus tôt.  
  
Ce fut donc dans le calme qu'ils s'attablèrent. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et ensuite faillir se lever mais Edhel leur demanda de rester assis. Il devait leur parler.  
  
« Comme vous le savez tous les deux la fin des vacances n'est que dans trois semaines et malheureusement vous n'êtes absolument pas prêt à y aller.  
  
J'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale au directeur Dumbledore pour que vous puissiez utiliser la magie dans l'enceinte de ma demeure mais attention dés que vous sortez dans la rue la permission est nulle.  
  
Et comme vous vous en doutez il me l'a accordé sinon je ne vous en parlerai pas. Votre petit entraînement commencera d'ici une heure. Vous disposez chacun de dons particuliers qu'il faut cultiver.  
  
Harry tu finiras les points de médicomagie avant l'entraînement.  
  
Draco tu commenceras, enfin, à lire le livre que tu as pris dans ta bibliothèque la semaine passée.  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez-là à bailler aux corneilles. Il vous reste encore une heure de pseudo-liberté. »  
  
Draco et Harry filèrent chacun dans leur chambre.  
  
Le premier ouvrit le livre et le titre lui sauta aux yeux, pas de doute, Edhel était aussi cinglé que le directeur. Mais comme c'était dans son intérêt il ne voyait pas pourquoi protester.  
  
Pour Harry c'était un peu moins facile car même s'il e li restait plus qu'un point à exécuter cela nécessitait une grande concentration car le moindre faux pas réduirait tous ses efforts à néant. Il fixa toutes ses pensées sur le simple fait de voir clairement puis lentement créa un faisceau de lumière dans son esprit. Petit à petit il le dirigea vers son ?il droit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la limite de l'iris. Alors il commença un patient travail de réparation et d'amélioration : il examina tous les défauts de l'?il puis les soigna. Quand il eut fini l'opération il recommença la même du côté de l'?il gauche. A la suite de cela il annihila le rayon blanc, le remplaça par l'image de ses yeux réparés et puis en prononçant une formule qu'il avait mémorisé auparavant il ouvrit ses yeux.  
  
Quand il observa la pièce il s'attendait à voir un peu mieux, mais c'était dix fois non cent fois mieux, on pouvait même dire qu'il était ébloui par la précision des contours des formes et l'intensité des couleurs. Il n'avait pas remarqué par exemple que sa baguette avait de minuscules points rouges sur le bout du manche, ni que son éclair de feu n'était pas entièrement lisse au niveau du siège.  
  
Bref il découvrait mille petits détails extraordinaires.  
  
Draco redescendit dix minutes après Harry vers une heure. Son visage était ébranlé, il ne remarqua même pas que son cousin ne portait plus ses habituelles lunettes. Il se laissa tomber comme un zombi sur un des fauteuils du salon tenant un livre à la main. On aurait dit qu'il était en pleine introspection.  
  
Au moment où Harry allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas Edhel ouvrit la porte. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme debout. Il sourit.  
  
« Il semblerai que tu ais réussi ; dommage pour les lunettes que Sirius t'avait offert il y a un mois. »  
  
Il vit alors la tête abattue de Draco.  
  
« Ca ne va pas comme tu l'espérais ? Sur quoi es-tu tombé ? »  
  
« J'ai répondu aux questions mais je ne m'attendait pas vraiment pas à ça, je veux dire le truc opposé aurait été plus logique mais ça comment est-ce que ça ce fait ??? »  
  
« Les voies de la magie sont impénétrables » professa Edhel en citant un dicton sorcier vieux de plusieurs millénaires.  
  
« Oui mais ça, ça aurait mieux convenu à Harry ou à n'importe quel autre ayant le même caractère mais pas moi ! »  
  
« C'est ça la première étape Draco, il faudra que tu t'y habitues. »  
  
Harry était totalement hors-coup.  
  
« Hého, vous deux, vous pourriez medire de quoi vous parler ? A moins que ça vous amuse de me laisser dans le vent. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à ton tour de répondre aux questions qui sont dans ce livre. Mais comprend que Draco soit un peu choqué à l'idée d'être un animagus loup, un loup noir des steppes d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Hein ? Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, le livre que ton cousin a lu est un des quatre uniques exemplaires créés par les fondateurs de Poudlard. Sans ses livres il faut être un magicien surdoué en métamorphose et génial en invention de formules trente ans pour arriver à devenir animagus. C'est pourquoi il faut du temps pour le devenir, il faut d'abord trouver le livre. Si Sirius n'avait pas fourni ce livre aux maraudeurs ils n'auraient pas pu se transformer. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ce livre à de si particuliers », demanda Harry.  
  
« C'est simple, tu as huit pages de questionnaires auxquels tu dois répondre le plus spontanément possible. A la fin de celui-ci le livre délimite à partir de tes réponses en quel animal tu dois te transformer et quel parcours tu dois faire pour arriver au bout. »  
  
« Un simple livre à ce pouvoir-là ? »  
  
Edhel acquiesça.  
  
« C'est pourquoi tu vas répondre aux questions du livre le temps que j'aide Draco à s'accoutumer à l'idée de l'animagus qu'il saura. »  
  
Harry prit le livre des mains de Draco, s'assit par terre dans un coin de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Les questions étaient étranges et à peine eu t'il fini de penser à sa réponse qu'elle s'incrivit dans le bouquin.  
  
Etonné il répondit à chacune des questions jusqu'à la dernière.  
  
Au bout d'une minute les inscriptions s'effacèrent et le livre prit une insolite teinte turquoise. Tournant quelques pages, il vit la photo sorcière de l'animal qui lui était destiné. En dessous, lettres blanches sur fond noir, se marqua le nom de l'animal : Le Loup Blanc d'Alaska. Il serait de la même espèce que Draco.  
  
« Bien Harry, je vois que tu as fini, l'interrompit Edhel, alors quel animal se cache en toi ? »  
  
« Et bien le même que Draco mais de la couleur opposée. »  
  
« Je vous avais bien dit que vous vous ressembliez plus que vous le pensiez »  
  
« Oui on sait, vous n'arrêtez pas de nous le radoter à longueur de journée alors c'est bien forcer de rentrer, le taquina Harry, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurai des répercussions sur notre fonction d'animagi. »  
  
« Bien je vous laisse, dit Edgel d'un ton légèrement plus sec que d'ordinaire, j'aimerai que tu fasses les mêmes exercices que ton cousin. N'oubliez pas de dormir ce soir vous en aurez besoin.  
  
Et il s'éloigna en grommelant :  
  
« Radoter, moi j'ai passé cet âge là quand même. »  
  
Et cet ainsi qu'un serpentard et un gryffondor commencèrent ensemble leur parcours d'animagus.  
  
--oo0oo---  
  
La semaine qui suivit fut particulièrement éprouvante car ce que les deux garçons ne savaient pas au début c'était qu'ils devaient jeûner trois jours. Pendant ce laps de temps ils devaient aussi entraîner leur corps pour que ceux-ci deviennent les plus souples et athlétiques possible.  
  
Chacun avait un parcours précis à faire et Edhel appliquait les instructions du livre à la lettre.  
  
Chaque jour, ils devaient courir plus de trois kilomètres dans une eau boueuse qui leur arrivait aux mollets ; Ensuite ils devaient grimper sans protection sur un gigantesque chêne, ils parcouraient une série d'obstacles et cela continuait ainsi continuellement.  
  
Ils ne dormaient plus que trois heures par jour et seulement durant les heures les plus chaudes. Le jeudi matin les retrouva affamés, leurs réactions étaient brusques et leur comportement imprévisible. Quand ils finirent leur dernier parcours ils allèrent dans une petite clairière où Edhel les attendait. Il demanda à Harry de faire un dernier tout en courant de la propriété entière le temps qu'il en ait finit avec Draco.  
  
Harry partit, il disposa quatre rubis aux quatre points cardinaux. Il prit ensuite de la poudre de bois d'ébène et en recouvrit la main du garçon jusqu'au moment où on ne distinguât plus la couleur de peau originelle. Il prit ensuite un stylet très fin et lui fit une coupure à la base du pouce. En coulant le sang s'imprégna de la poudre et forma un mélange noirâtre que le vieux sorcier s'empressa de recueillir dans une coupe en argent. Il y rajouta des feuilles de menthes. Il sortit de l'eau de vie achéenne qu'il mit aussi.  
  
Après que Draco eut mélangé la mixture avec sa baguette pour qu'elle soit à la fois liquide et homogène il la lui fit boire. Juste après il lui ordonna de boire aussi le contenu d'une fiole bleu. Le contenu de celle-ci était un antidote aux effets secondaires de la première potion.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Draco remarqua qu'il avait de nouvelles sensibilités, de nouvelles perceptions et qu'il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. Sa vue s'était comme qui dirait transformée, il voyait la clairière sous un ?il complètement différent. Il la voyait d'un ?il de prédateur. Son ouïe aussi avait changé car il pouvait entendre le battement régulier des pieds d'Harry foulant le sol à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il pouvait identifier chaque arôme qui traînait dans l'air rien qu'en le humant.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il était quand même encore humain en voyant ses mains l'une noire de poudre et l'autre blanche, intacte. En fait il avait l'impression que ses pensées étaient divisées en deux. L'une était animale, instinctive, apeurée et l'autre on ne peut plus raisonneuse.  
  
_« Draco, tu es arrivé au stade final et le plus éprouvant de la métamorphose. A la suite de celle-ci certaines personnes changent de caractère, par exemple des personnes fidèles et courageuses deviennent hypocrites et lâches. D'autres deviennent tout simplement folles et d'autres encore s'endurcissent et j'espère que tu seras de ceux-là.  
  
Pendant une semaine et à partir de maintenant tu ne pourras parler à personne dans le langage humain. Tu as eu de la chance que le loup soit un animal qui puisse vivre dans presque tous les continents car un animagus qui se transforme pour la première fois hors de l'habitat naturel de l'animal en quoi il devient s'auto détruit physiquement. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta magie et vous devrez, toi et Harry chasser pour vous nourrir. Vous devrez vous aider l'un l'autre car à chaque fois que votre corps changera vous devrez supporter des douleurs comparables à un Doloris cent fois multipliées. »  
  
Edhel soupira et fit quelques pas.  
  
_« Je crois que tu auras compris pourquoi il y a si peu d'animagus. Et pourquoi le ministère est si prudent vis-à-vis d'eux. »  
  
Harry revient à ce moment-là et pendant que Draco faisait le même parcours que lui auparavant il subissait le même rituel sauf que la poudre d'ébène était remplacer par celle du bouleau.  
  
Edhel lui prodigua les même conseils qu'à Draco, leur souhaita bonne chance et partit les laissant seuls devant une semaine de silence et de souffrance.  
  
Pour les deux garçons le quatorze août fut une date à célébrer chaque année en souvenir de leur dernier jour où ils étaient non-animagus.  
  
~ --oo0oo-- ~  
  
La semaine qui passa les marqua d'une façon particulière. N'étant plus ennemis que depuis peu ils dirent malgré tout se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. Quand l'un d'eux atteignait un stade trop pénible, l'autre veillait et chassait à sa place. Heureusement pour eux ils ne firent aucune crise simultanée.  
  
Les crises de Harry ne duraient jamais plus de deux heures mais elles étaient extrêmement douloureuses. Celles de Draco atteignaient parfois la longueur de dix heures de suites. Durant ces moments il perdait conscience et se mettait à délirer, à raconter son enfance et ses relations complexes avec ses parents.  
  
Petit à petit s'établit entre les deux garçons une sorte de lien les rattachant ensemble. Ils commencèrent à se faire entièrement confiance à partir de cette semaine-là.  
  
Finalement le samedi matin ils se changèrent en loups à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Comme Edhel l'avait dit cela les fit énormément souffrir. Draco fut le premier à se transformer comme il avait été le premier à boire la potion.  
  
Harry assistait, impuissant aux tourments qu'il savait bientôt subir. Son compagnon se tordait de douleur, ses traits étaient tordus en un horrible masque de souffrance. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées Sa poitrine se convulsait sur un rythme rapide, ses jambes s'agitaient dans tous les sens et ses mains tremblotaient. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il s'assit par terre, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre ceux-ci.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, n'entendant plus rien, il leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la forme canine de son 'ami'. Le loup était noir et de taille moyenne. La fourrure de celui-ci était trempée de sueur, il était couché sur le ventre la tête entre les pattes et le regardait de ses yeux mi-clos.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il étira ses pattes et se redressa. Harry leva sa main et le loup vint s'y frotter en jappant de plaisir. Soudain le loup s'immobilisa, aux aguets, et en un instant, disparut dans les fourrés. Quelques moments plus tard il revient avec dans sa gueule un lièvre mort qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.  
  
Draco retrouva forme humaine au moment même où ce fut au tour d'Harry de se transformer. Il fut prit par les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes convulsions et contrairement à lui Son 'ami' regarda toute la scène. Quand ce fut fini Harry alla lui aussi chasser et manger pour retrouver ses forces.  
  
Le soir ils s'endormirent sous leur forme animale qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas encore. Durant les deux derniers jours de leur séjour dans les bois ils s'efforcèrent de la maîtriser.  
  
Quand Edhel revint ils pouvaient prévoir les moments de métamorphose avec dix minutes d'avance. Ce qui était déjà pas mal. Ils sauraient parfaitement les maîtriser seulement à partir des premiers jours d'octobre.  
  
Le vieil homme les regarda tour à tour.  
  
_ « Allez, venez, il est temps de rentrer. »  
  
~--oo0oo-- ~  
  
Les deux garçons prirent un bain dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la maison. Ensuite ils mangèrent un repas complet humain et ensuite seulement allèrent se coucher. Ils passèrent les jours suivant dans un état de semi-conscience ce qui veut dire que quand Harry reçu une lettre par hibou le mercredi matin, il la lut mais il eut le temps de s'habituer aux nouvelles avant qu'il en comprenne le sens ce qui veut dire que le jeudi soir quand il la relut, il n'en fut pas vraiment affecté. La lettre venait de Maeve:  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu et comment ce sont passé les deux dernières semaines ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris plutôt que de tout simplement venir te voir. C'est simple je suis à Poudlard car le pr. Dumbledore a estimé que ce serait mieux pour moi si je prenais des cours de rattrapages, je rejoindrais l'école à la Hallowe'en.  
  
Je voulais te dire quelque chose qui me tracasse. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais beaucoup mais comme on aime un ami alors je crois qu'on ferait mieux de n'être que des amis, des bons amis mais des amis quand même.  
  
Dans l'école il y a deux profs que j'aime particulièrement. La première est le pr. McGonagall et le deuxième est le pr. Rogue. Ils se sont montrés tous les deux forts agréables envers moi-même si je n'arrêtais pas de faire des gaffes.  
  
Affectueusement,  
  
Maeve  
  
P.S. On m'a mit dans la maison de Camalis. Je ne crois pas que c'est la tienne mais bon tant pis.  
  
~--oo0oo-- ~  
  
Draco et Harry ne quittèrent pas leur chambre avant le vendredi au matin. Ce jour-là Edhel les avait tirés du lit par les cheveux car il estimait que quatre jours de repos étaient suffisants. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent la table dressée pour trois, Sirius et Tabby étant encore une fois partis. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence.  
  
A la fin du repas ils s'assirent dans le salon et Edhel une fois de plus leur parla.  
  
_ « Draco, si tu levais ton pied droit tu verrais un dragon s'enrouler autour de ta cheville. Comme Harry tu as un tatouage sorcier car vous descendez de la même lignée de sorciers. Vous devrez découvrir tous les deux les pouvoirs qui s'y rattachent même si on vous aidera pour les reconnaître.  
  
Maintenant que vous vous êtes transformer vous avez le temps de vous trouver un nom pour vos formes animales. »  
  
~--oo0oo-- ~  
  
Les jeunes sorciers veillèrent toute la nuit pour trouver un nom convenable. Chacun d'entre eux présentait à l'autre les propositions de plus en plus bizarres. Finalement ils leur restaient deux pairs de noms ; Nimdraug et Mordraug ou bien Alcor et Mizar.  
  
Les deux premiers voulaient simplement dire loup blanc et loup noir tandis qu les deux autres étaient le nom des plus célèbres étoiles jumelles parmi les humains sorcier et moldus confondus. L'humain Harry devenait le loup Alcor et Draco prenait alors le nom de Mizar pour sa forme canine. Ils en étaient tous les deux très fières et réveillèrent Edhel pour le lui annoncer. Celui-ci ne fut pas content du tout car les garçons l'avaient réveillé à trois heures du matin.  
  
---oo0oo---  
  
Le Chemin de Traverse semblait pareil à lui-même. Une joyeuse animation régnait et tout le monde souriait car l'équipe anglaise avait gagné le match de Quidditch contre celle d'Italie. Ce qui voulait dire que l'Angleterre était qualifiée pour la coupe du monde qui se déroulerait trois ans plus tard en Sibérie. Les sorciers anglais vivaient sans le savoir leur dernière semaine de tranquillité. Une nouvelle boutique s'était installée à côté du magasin d'Ollivander. C'était une boutique de farces et attrapes dont les propriétaires géniaux et inventifs étaient anonymes. Aucun de leurs produits ne se vendait ailleurs. Le vendeur était un jeune homme au sourire éclatant. Lui seul connaissait l'identité des propriétaires et inventeurs mais, au grand regret des commères, il ne le racontait à personne.  
  
Souvent on voyait une paire de jumeaux roux contemplant l'étalage avec des airs satisfaits pendant qu'un client achetait une praline longue-langue, une crème canari ou une autre attrape. La boutique n'était ouverte que depuis quelques semaines mais elle remportait déjà un succès phénoménal. Chaque matin on voyait une foule d'enfants se presser devant l'entrée en attendant l'heure d'ouverture et le magasin fermait à des heures très irrégulières tellement la file d'acheteurs était longue.  
  
Dans la banque on voyait travailler les gobelins avec la même minutie et le même zèle qu'auparavant. Mais ce que les clients ne savaient pas c'était qu'à l'étage régnait une grande agitation. Les gobelins étaient en train de transférer tous les objets de valeur de la banque dans souterrain connu de seulement les plus hauts fonctionnaires gobelins.  
  
L'Allée des Embrumes quant à elle, elle était parcourue chaque jour par des sorciers enveloppés de grandes capes. Le brouillard habituel était plus dense et plus froid.  
  
Le petit groupe composé d'Edhel, de Sirius déguisé, des deux enfants Malefoy et de Harry arriva vers une heure de l'après-midi. Sirius emmena Tabby vers l'animalerie pour lui acheter un chat pour la consoler du départ de son frère.  
  
Le parrain d'Harry tenait à la petite fille comme si c'était la sienne et ne supportai pas de la voir pleurer. Il ne s'était fâché sur elle qu'une fois et l'avait amèrement regretté car la fillette l'avait boudé pendant plus de deux jours. En long comme en large il n'y avait pas d'autres mots : Tabby le menait par le bout du nez.  
  
Edhel acheta les livres scolaires de Draco et passa à Gringotts pour récupérer deux, trois trucs. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco restaient bouche-bée devant le balai de sport tout dernier modèle. Un panneau rouge proclamait en lettre d'argents que le 'Serpent du Ciel' était enfin en vente. Des murmures enthousiastes leur parvinrent.  
  
_ « Vous avez vu comme il est beau, il paraît qu'il est beaucoup plus maniable que les Nimbus et plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu. »  
  
_ « Ouais! Il est super léger, en plus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne pesait pas la moitié du poids des autres. Et la vitesse n'en est même pas interférée. »  
  
Ils s'écartèrent de la vitrine à contrec?ur quand leur oncle les appela mais ne virent pas les mines ahuries d'une bande de serdaigles passant par- là. Le vieil homme insista pour qu'ils aient chacun une nouvelle robe de bal ainsi qu'une ceinture porte-baguette.  
  
Draco acheta aussi de nouvelles chaussures. Edhel leur donna à tous les deux un portefeuille moldu contenant argent et papiers à leur nom. Moldus, évidemment. Ensuite ils rejoignirent Sirius à l'animalerie où Tabby hésitait entre deux chatons, l'un roux l'autre gris-bleu.  
  
Harry montra Syunikiss au vendeur pour vérifier si le serpent était normal, ce que celui-ci confirma. Draco s'acheta un jeune hibou fauve qu'il nomma Naha.  
  
Ils rentrèrent à la maison d'Edhel vers cinq heures.  
  
Le jeudi suivant, on annonça que les détraqueurs d'Akzaban avaient quitté leurs postes et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour.  
  
La quiétude dans laquelle baignait le monde magique était finie.  
  
--oo0oo--  
  
  
  
Une lumière verte jaillit des ténèbres qui l'environnait accompagné d'un rire satanique.  
  
Un garçon tomba auprès de lui, mort. On l'attacha à une tombe sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'entendait plus rien comme si le rire devait être le dernier son qu'il entendrait dans ce monde.  
  
Il n'entendait peut-être plus mais il voyait.  
  
Au Dieu, Il ne voulait plus voir. Il voulait devenir aveugle pour ne plis voir.  
  
Effacer cette scène atroce de sa mémoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas devenir aveugle en un instant.  
  
Il essaya de fermer les yeux mais même là, les images, insoutenables, le poursuivaient.  
  
On piqua une veine dans son bras et le sang coula.  
  
Ses yeux se réouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et il vit que son sang avait été recueilli et puis versé dans une cuve.  
  
De la fumée s'en échappait.  
  
Un home qu'il ne voyait pas articula des mots qu'il n'entendit pas mais ceux-ci lui glacèrent l'échine.  
  
Un corps grand, maigre ou plutôt squelettique en sortit. On le détacha et on lui fourra une baguette dans la main.  
  
Soudain il put de nouveau entendre même s'il aurait préféré rester sourd.  
  
Il frissonna en percevant un long sifflement qui lui déchira les oreilles.  
  
Sortant de sa torpeur il recula d'un pas et tomba.  
  
. De son lit.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'une immense douleur pulsait à son front. C'était le second cauchemar qu'il faisait depuis que Voldemort c'était ré- manifesté. Demain il partait pour Poudlard. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de repos mais il ne voulait plus dormir à cause de ses rêves. Il se leva, chaussa ses pantoufles, sortit de sa chambre et descendit puis monta les escaliers devant lui. Il avança dans le long couloir sombre et arriva devant la porte des appartements d'Edhel. Il entra, passa le salon et poussa la porte.  
  
La chambre était seulement éclairée par une petite veilleuse alimentée en électricité. Elle éclairait une partie du lit et la table de chevet au pied duquel se trouvait une multitude de livres. Edhel était en train de lire un roman moldu traduit de l'espagnol ayant pour titre 'Le Maître d'Escrime'. Le vieil homme était couvert d'une chemise de coton bleu qui disparaissait sous le drap. Seul le tic-tac monotone d'un réveil posé à côté du lit éloignait le silence.  
  
_ « Edhel ? Je suis désolé de te déranger mais je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars sur Voldemort. Je ne peux plus dormir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »  
  
_ « Tu ne me dérange pas et si tu veux dormir le fait d'être animagus est un avantage, dors sous la forme du loup. »  
  
_ « Alcor, le loup s'appelle Alcor. »  
  
_ « Bien, alors dormir sous la forme d'Alcor devrait éclipser tous tes cauchemars. »  
  
_ « Merci, et Edhel, bonne journée au lit. »  
  
_ « A toi aussi, petit. Récupère bien, tu en auras besoin et Draco aussi. »  
  
Le 'petit' fila retrouver son lit et suivant les conseils du vieux magicien il s'endormit sous la forme d'un loup au nom céleste. 


	4. Where's our school

Where's our school?!  
  
Le retour à l'école (youpi très enthousiaste et absolument sincère : j'adoooooooooore l'école)  
La gare était pleine. Il y avait des moldus partout. Sur chaque quai il y avait bien dix moldus le mètre carré. Les voyageurs des lignes intérieures étaient sur les six premiers quais. Les voyageurs des inter-continentaux étaient sur les derniers. Les premiers n'avaient le plus souvent rien de plus qu'une simple mallette tandis que les autres croulaient sous les bagages.  
  
Les contrôleurs allaient et venaient, s'assurant que chaque train était en état et renseignant au passage les anxieux qui s'étaient perdus. Les animaux étant acceptés, personne ne s'étonnait devant les chiens, chats, perruches et autres animaux domestiques.  
  
A l'entrée de la gare et sur chaque quai se trouvaient toutes sortes de mendiants. Les femmes étaient assises contre le mur un enfant en bas-âge dans les bras. Les hommes jouaient un air de violon pendant que les enfants s'échinaient à faire sortir une mélodie audible de leurs vieux accordéons. Certaines personnes leur donnaient bien quelques pièces mais la plupart faisaient des détours aux endroits où ils se trouvaient. Les chiens, souvent de gros molosses, leur grognaient après sans recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une réprimande de la part de leurs maîtres. Les enfants jetaient des cailloux, des bouts de gommes et des crayons sur les femmes tandis que d'autres s'acharnaient sur les jeunes accordéonistes. De temps en temps les parents les gourmandaient en disant sur un ton mielleux et avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne fallait pas frayer avec les mendiants car c'étaient tous des voleurs.  
  
Au milieu de la foule, ici et là, avançaient de leur pas hésitant quelques aveugles tenant leur canne blanche de leurs deux mains de craintes de la perdre. Seuls quelques jeunes femmes aidaient les non-voyants à se repérer dans cette cohue. Elles les accompagnaient dans le train mais parfois devant aller à une autre destination les remettaient aux bons soins d'un contrôleur désoeuvré. C'étaient les seules personnes qui prenaient la peine de délivrer les jeunes musiciens de leurs calvaires et qui chassaient les voyous lanceurs de pierres. Mais elles étaient trop peu nombreuses pour les empêcher de revenir et devaient, elles aussi, faire attention à ne pas rater leur train.  
  
On voyait quelques colonies de vacances revenir de vacances tardivement. Les jeunes universitaires partaient pour leur dernier mois de vacances. Certaines familles éplorées regardaient partir leurs enfants pour une année au pensionnat. Mais dans toute cette agitation plutôt normale pour la première semaine de septembre il n'y avait que quelques familles qui étaient vraiment bizarres pour les moldus.  
  
Ces gens-là accompagnaient des enfants de onze à dix-huit ans vers un point inconnu. Les enfants qui partaient portaient une quantité incroyable de bagages et avaient souvent un crapaud, un chat ou un hibou comme animal. Les familles se dirigeaient toutes vers le mur séparant la voie neuf de la voie dix. On ne voyait revenir que les adultes et les enfants ayants dix ans ou moins.  
  
Un peu plus tôt, vers dix heures étaient arrivés un étrange convoi. Le patriarche venait en tête suivit d'un énorme chien noir portant sur son dos un fillette de cinq ans. Les deux derniers étaient deux adolescents de quinze ans traînant de grosses valises ainsi que deux ou trois cages recouvertes de draps noirs derrière eux. Draco et Harry rejoignirent Edhel sur la voie neuf trois-quarts. Une magnifique locomotive violette se dressait devant eux et celle-ci était fièrement ornée de lettres dorées formant les mots 'Poudlard Express'. Chacun des wagons qui suivaient était peint d'une couleur différente suivant les tons de 'arc-en-ciel sauf les deux dernières qui étaient respectivement blanche et multicolore. Chaque wagon abritait un nombre incalculable de compartiment qui pouvaient en moyenne accueillir six personnes.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens firent une accolade au vieil homme, effleurèrent le chien d'une caresse et embrassèrent Tabby qui pleurait comme une madeleine puisqu'elle ne voulait pas les voir partir. Ils montèrent dans le wagon blanc et s'installèrent dans le cinquième compartiment. Ils déposèrent armes et bagages en s'écroulant sur leurs sièges, puis regardèrent à travers la fenêtre. Ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que la moyenne des élèves qui arriveraient dans une demi-heure. Mais comme ni Sirius ni Tabby n'aimaient la foule ils étaient venus à cette heure là. Ils mimèrent un au- revoir à la petite fille en pleurs qui repartaient chez eux.  
  
Tous deux rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent leurs couvertures. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures, s'installèrent confortablement et, encore épuisés par ce qu'ils avaient subit pendant les vacances, s'endormirent. Harry avait bien sûr libéré Syunikiss qui s'était glissé sur le ventre de son jeune maître et qui comme lui plongea dans les bras que Morphée lui tendait.  
  
--oo0oo-  
  
Pendant leur sommeil arrivèrent les autres étudiants. D'abord Crabbe et Goyle qui comme d'habitude allèrent attendre leur maître devant le troisième wagon. Ils paraissaient totalement désemparés car Lucius Malfoy ayant horreur du retard arrivaient chaque année avant les parents des deux gorilles humains. Ils avaient naturellement supposé que Draco aurait continué à les attendre devant le wagon vert.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley. Ils grimpèrent dans le dernier wagon pour attendre leurs amis. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient montés dans le wagon orange et leur petite s?ur dans le blanc. Un quart d'heure après vinrent Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Hermione Granger. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs familles respectives. Ensuite ils allèrent dans le wagon où Ron les attendaient.  
  
Ce fut l'heure du départ.  
  
_Où est Harry ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Harry récemment ?  
  
_ Non, Ron. Mais il ne peut pas être loin, ils vous auraient écris si quelque chose n'allait pas. Non ?  
  
_ Bien sur, mais bon tu étais avec ton Victor donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
  
Ron s'attendait à ce que Hermione réplique quelque chose mais elle se tut bien qu'un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait observée plus attentivement il aurait été clair qu'elle se moquai un peu du jeune garçon car ses yeux pétillaient de malice.  
  
_ Bon si on cherchait où se trouvait Harry car vous êtes quand même d'accord qu'ils vous auraient prévenu s'il avait le moindre problème, dit Seamus qui avait remarqué le manège de la jeune fille.  
  
Sur ces sages paroles ils regardèrent dans tous les compartiments du dernier wagon et puis marchèrent cahin-caha jusqu'au wagon blanc. Ils regardèrent dans les premiers compartiments mais aperçurent bien vite Ginny qui, en leur faisant signe de se taire, leur chuchota d'approcher.  
  
Mi-surpris, mi-curieux, ils avancèrent en prenant des précautions exagérées. Une main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire, elle leur désigna un compartiment pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs bagages. Ce qu'ils firent dans un silence somme toutes assez relatif. Elle leur montra l'intérieur du cinquième wagon en se bouchant les oreilles parce qu'elle avait prévu que son frère ne pourrait se retenir de s'exclamer de telle sorte qu'on l'aurait entendu jusqu'à Tokyo.  
  
Ce qu'il, heureusement, ne fit pas. A la place on voyait sa mâchoire inférieure qui pendait lamentablement. Les autres étaient soit comme lui, soit avaient les yeux exorbités. Seule Hermione avait gardé son sang-froid en voyant son meilleur ami dormir à côté du seul garçon qu'elle ait jamais giflé. Les jeunes gens avaient toujours cru qu'Harry et Draco se détestaient, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de se haïr à ce moment-là au contraire : Ils émettaient en choeur un beau ronflement sonore. Les cinq gryffondor en tombèrent presque à la renverse.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas réveiller les deux jeunes beaux au bois dormant et ils allèrent dans leur compartiment en compagnie de Ginny pour discuter de la conduite à tenir en attendant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Malheureusement comme les deux autres ne voulaient pas co-opérer en se réveillant et qu'ils épuisèrent vite leurs théories sur le sujet ils se turent pendant plusieurs longues minutes en regardant leurs pieds. Enfin Ron regardait les pieds d'Hermione qui elle regardait par a fenêtre.  
  
Quand la vieille dame tirant sa charrette pleine de chocogrenouilles, de tartes et autres nourritures vint, ils achetèrent de quoi manger à midi et pendant le reste du voyage. Au bout d'un temps, ne supportant plus l'ennui ils se mirent à raconter leurs vacances. Quand Ron leur raconta les siennes Seamus, Neville et Dean étaient bouche-bées, Ginny était déjà au courant et Hermione était devenue relativement distante part rapport à son ami. Ron était fière comme un paon bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard d'Hermione. Contrairement à chaque année ils ne furent troublés par aucun serpentards et leur bonne humeur resta intacte jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au château.  
  
Ils se décidèrent à ce moment-là à réveiller Harry après s'être changés. Ce fut Ron qui eut l'honneur d'accomplir cette tache. Il s'avança dans la cabine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le serpent puis il secoua doucement les épaules de son ami et quand celui-ci ouvrit les paupières il murmura :  
  
_ Hello mec, on arrive à l'école, t'as dormi tout le long du trajet et pis y a Hermione, moi et les autres qui t'attendent en face.  
  
Il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Harry s'étira un grand coup, dérangea Syunikiss par la même occasion et réveilla Draco. Il s'habilla et enroula le serpent autour de ses épaules. Se soutenant l'un l'autre ils sortirent en baillant. Les autres leurs lancèrent des regards passablement étonnés. Hermione s'avança.  
  
_ Salut Harry, content de te revoir. Est-ce que ça va ? Eu. Bonjour Malfoy.  
  
_Granger, salua celui-ci de son habituel regard glacé. Celle-ci leva un sourcil l'air hautain.  
  
_ Ainsi sa majesté daigne nous parler, elle s'inclina, quel honneur. Devons- nous vous baiser les pieds ?  
  
_ Tais-toi Hermione, Harry prononça ces paroles d'un on détaché. Puis il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et grogna de façon animale. Comme chez tous les prédateurs celui qui baissai les yeux le premier était considéré comme le plus faible. Au bout de trois ou quatre longues minutes de silence Draco détourna le regard, prit ses bagages et s'en alla. Harry prit les siens et au moment de se diriger vers la sortie les regarda.  
  
_On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tes remarques acides car nous sommes tous les deux Draco et moi, extrêmement fatigués. En plus je viens de comprendre le contenu d'une lettre que j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours et qui ne me plait pas du tout.  
  
Le train venait de s'arrêter et les deux cousins descendirent immédiatement. Ce n'étaient pas les retrouvailles que les six gryffondors attendaient. Comme chaque année il y ait une foule de premières années mais contrairement à chaque année il y avait aussi toutes sortes d'autres nouvelles têtes.  
  
Les premières années partirent directement en barque à travers le lac tandis que les autres étudiants entrèrent dans les carrosses mis à leurs dispositions. C'était bizarre car l'intérieur des carrosses normalement au couleurs des quatre maisons était cette année dans les tons crèmes (très salissants si vous voulez mon avis). L'insigne de Poudlard aussi avait changé, en fait elle avait plutôt disparue. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination ils descendirent de carrosses et allèrent dans la grande salle qui elle aussi avait changée.  
  
Elle n'était plus que dans les tons noir, blanc et bois. Et puis il n'y avait pas cinq tables mais neuf. Seule la table des professeurs n'avait pas changé. Les premières années s'assirent à une table tandis que les plus âgés allèrent s'asseoir sur les autres bancs. Harry s'assit entre Draco et Ron. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir leurs bouches pour parler que déjà Dumbledore leur demanda le silence.  
  
_Chers élèves, Je crois que bon nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué quelques- uns des changements qui se sont opérées dans cette école pendant les vacances. Mais avant que vous ne protestiez sur ces points sachez que les changements sont irrévocables donc il vous sera inutile de gémir. Je demande que quelques élèves prennent les insignes de chaque maison et les remettent au pr. Mac Gonnagall.  
  
Dumbledore attendit que cela fut fait puis il continua à parler.  
  
_Vous savez tous que Lord Voldemort est revenu. Je vous en avais parlés à la fin de l'année passée.  
  
Il fut interrompu par les murmures horrifiés de quelques élèves.  
  
_Comme beaucoup de ces adeptes sont morts, fous, ont disparus ou ce sont tournés vers notre camp il a décidé de se réapprovisionner en serviteurs dans les jeunes de notre école. C'est pourquoi celle-ci doit se montrer forte mais surtout unie. Car comme le dis la devise nationale de Belgique, l'union fait la force. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que des luttes intestines rongent cet endroit c'est pourquoi nous en sommes venus, le conseil et moi à prendre une pénible décision.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants, reprit son souffle deux à trois fois, s'éclaircit la gorge et finalement prononça les cinq mots qui sèmeraient l'agitation parmi tous les élèves.  
  
_Les quatre maisons sont dissoutes.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent presque tous d'un bond. Ils commencèrent à protester bruyamment.  
  
_ SILENCE !!! C'est ainsi et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. En contrepartie nous allons en recréer huit nouvelles. Vous repasserez tous devant le choipeau magique qui vous désignera vos maisons. L'école de magie d'Irlande a été détruite. Les élèves de Domatria feront donc partie autant que vous de cette école. Le nom des nouvelles maisons sont Troleon, Camalis, Sadrigas, Imladris, Meriel, Melkor, Féanor et Morgoth. Désolé cette année le choipeau n'a pas eu le temps de composer une chanson vous devrez donc vous en passer. Bien commençons.  
  
Sur ces mots se leva le professeur Mac Gonnagall. Elle prit une longue liste et commença à la lire :  
  
_Fred Weasley  
  
Le jeune homme mit le haut-de-forme troué sur sa tête et presque aussitôt une voix claire hurla : « Sadrigas ».  
  
_George Weasley.  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Imladris ». Et pendant plus de vingt minutes la vieille dame continua à épeler les noms et le choipeau à hurler les maisons correspondantes quand soudain :  
  
_Ron Weasley, Troleon  
  
_Hermione Granger, Sadrigas  
  
_Harry Potter, Imladris  
  
_Neville Londubat, Camalis.  
  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis vint les noms de Draco qui fut envoyé à Imladris, de Crabbe qui fut envoyé à Morgoth, de Goyle qui fut envoyé à Féanor et de Parkinson qui, elle fut envoyé à Morgoth. Le tour de Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle fut envoyée à Camalis. Au bout d'une heure encore tout le monde fut réparti et assis à sa table. Chaque élève reçu une insigne avec l'animal de sa maison. Troleon eu le lion, Sadrigas, le dragon, Camalis, le phoenix, Imladris, le loup, Meriel, le blaireau, Melkor, l'aigle, Féanor, l'abeille et Morgoth, le serpent. Chaque emblème se rapportaient aux qualités de chaque maison mais les élèves durent les devinés eux-mêmes car les professeurs ne voulaient pas le leur dirent. Cela permettait qua chaque maison se sente l'égale des autres et même si la répartition étonna la plupart d'entre les élèves elle permettrait une meilleure cohésion de l'école. Troleon et Camalis seraient sous l'autorité de MacGonnagall. Féanor et Meriel sous l'autorité du professeur Chourave. Sadrigas et Melkor sous celle de Flitwick Imladris et Morgoth sous celle de Rogue.  
  
A la fin du repas chacun alla dormir dans le dortoir qu'ils avaient choisi de partager. Il y avait entre cinq et dix personnes par dortoir. Draco, Ron, Harry, Seamus et Thomas partageaient le leur avec trois élèves de l'ancienne école 'Domatria'.  
  
Le garçon aux Ils s'appelaient Dany Hodaen, Ryan Quin et Lucas Eops. Le garçon blond aux yeux verts, au nez aquilin et au physique musculeux s'appelait Ryan Quin et il avait un humour assez ironique qui en dérangeait certains.  
  
Son ami, Dany Haeden faisait bien dix centimètres de plus que lui et il avait une carrure d'athlète. Ses cheveux noirs au reflets auburn et ses yeux caramel clair en faisait fondre plus d'une. Son visage comme taillé à coups de serpe était plutôt inquiétant quand on ne le connaissait pas bien. Lui, par contre avait un caractère très passionné puisqu'il pouvait de la joie la plus grande à la colère la plus froide.  
  
La dernière personne était un garçon aux cheveux couleur cannelle très mince et de taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne. Ses yeux bleu glacier s'incrustaient très bien dans son visage aux traits très fins mais néanmoins viriles. Lucas Eops dégageait une impression de puissance que le plus musclé des boxers ne parviendrait pas à rendre. Quand on le regardait on avait l'impression qu'il était tiré d'un autre monde où chaque être respirerait la beauté. Son caractère égal et sa vivacité d'esprit charmait les membres des deux sexes dés la naissance jusqu'à un âge très avancé.  
  
Lucas appartenait à la maison des imladris tandis que Dany partageait la même maison que Ron et que Ryan allait à Sadrigas. Dany et Ron s'entendirent dés le premier coup d'?il et Ryan alla bientôt les rejoindre. Lucas était plus réservé et arrangeait sa partie du dortoir de manière très particulière. Il avait surélevé son lit et construit une petite pièce avec porte et fenêtre dessous. Ses draps au départ rouges étaient devenus couleur champagne d'où se détachait en doré les signes japonais synonymes de la confiance en soi et de la paix. Son armoire avait récupéré une couleur de bois brute et s'était agrandie de plusieurs décimètres. Le sol était plus lisse sur le chemin qui menait la garde-robe au lit et les pierres qui le composaient étaient d'une tiédeur agréable. Ses valises avaient disparu, ses affaires étaient rangées. Le tout dégageait une impression d'harmonie et de propreté peu connue dans un dortoir uniquement occupé par des garçons.  
  
Les bagages de Dany, Seamus et Ron étaient jetés pêle-mêle sur leurs lits tandis que Harry, Dean, Ryan et Draco les avaient casées dans les armoires en n'en sortant que les affaires essentielles. Ils se changèrent tous pour la nuit et chacun alla dormir.  
  
Le matin suivant la plupart des élèves regardaient d'un air dégoûté la boisson verdâtre qui remplissait les bol de bois en guise de petit déjeuner. Quand Ron, Hermione, Dany, Ryan, Seamus, Dean et Ginny arrivèrent, affamés, les jeunes gens ne purent que retenir une grimace de dépit. C'était si éloigné de leurs repas de la veille au soir. Ron lui ne se contenta pas d'exprimer son 'manque d'appétit' par une mimique :  
  
_Beurk ! Ca ressemble à des excréments de Veracrasse.  
  
_ Ron, si tu n'aimes pas les spécialités culinaires des gobelins il te faudra pourtant t'y habituer puisque c'est le jour de congé des elfes de maisons accordé par Dumbledore sur ma demande. _ Hermione, tu plaisantes, ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé ça j'espère, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton horrifié, même toi tu peux pas nous faire ça.  
  
_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir que seul le chef cuisinier des gobelins se proposerait de les remplacer le lundi.  
  
_Quoi ! ? On devra subir ça tous les lundi ?  
  
_ Calmes-toi Ron. Penses plutôt à la joie que les elfes de maisons ont maintenant.  
  
_Je pense plutôt au désespoir de mon estomac pour l'instant. Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais il souffre.  
  
Les autres riaient silencieusement dans leur coins. Cependant Dany, prenant Hermione en pitié devant ses efforts pour sauver la situation lui donna raison :  
  
_ On peut bien jeûner un jour par mois quand le gobelin nous préparera cette mixture.  
  
_Pas question de jeûner Arxan en serai mortifié.  
  
_Hermione, qui est Arxan ?  
  
_Je ne te l'avais pas dit Ginny ? Arxan est le meilleur chef cuisinier des gobelins. Il a délaissé de très importantes commandes pour pouvoir nous préparer ce repas. C'est pourquoi il faudra vider toute notre assiette à chaque repas.  
  
A ces mots tous les élèves perdirent le sourire et lancèrent des regards tourmentés à la jeune fille qui avait prononcé ces mots avec une détermination à faire pâlir d'envie tous les ambitieux du peuple magique. Ils s'assirent lentement sur le banc de bois et commencèrent à enfourner la pitance nauséabonde dans leurs bouches. La première bouchée était immonde néanmoins au fur et à mesure qu'ils mangeaient le repas changeait de goût et devenait meilleur. Quand ils eurent fini leurs assiettes la plupart se resservirent une nouvelle dose de ce plat gobelin.  
  
A quelques pas du petit groupe mangeaient tranquillement Draco, Lucas et Harry. Lucas leur avait expliqué que la nourriture gobeline avait la particularité de devenir à chaque bouchée un peu meilleure que la précédente et plus elle était mauvaise au début, plus elle deviendrai succulente à la fin.  
  
Des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre de l'extérieur. Les élèves levèrent leurs yeux et virent la traditionnelle poste du matin arriver. Des centaines d'hiboux et de chouettes descendirent en trombe vers les jeunes sorciers. Un hibou noir et un hibou argenté déposèrent leurs lettres devant Lucas. Les deux cousins reçurent, eux, une lettre d'Edhel tandis que Coq le jeune hibou de Ron déposait un parchemin devant Harry qui lui demandait de ce rendre vers midi sous l'orme du parc.  
  
Le premier cours de l'année des imladris en commun avec les sadrigas était le cours de métamorphose avec la sévère et éternelle pr. Mac Gonagall. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe le jeune garçon vit Hermione, assise, mélancolique, seule à un banc. Il s'installa donc à côté d'elle. Mac Gonagall commença un cours théorique sur la transformation d'objets à la taille aussi grande que des fauteuils en choses plus petites que le poing et inversement. Tout le monde notait sans discontinuer bien qu'au milieu du cours certains réclamaient une pause pour leurs poignets endoloris. A la fin du cours Harry resta avec la jeune fille seul dans la classe.  
  
_Qu'y a t'il Herm' ?  
  
_Rien sinon que notre école change les maisons pour la première fois de son histoire, que un de mes meilleurs amis traîne avec son ex-pire ennemi comme s'ils étaient frères et que mon autre meilleur ami se retrouve dans une autre maison. Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irai pas bien'  
  
_Calme-toi Hermione. Je te promets que je te donnerai une explication ce midi, ok ?  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit de la classe. Après son départ Harry regarda le prochain ours sur son horaire et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.  
  
_Je me demande comment mon cher professeur Rogue va se comporter maintenant qu'il est mon directeur de maison.  
  
Sur ce il partit en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard.  
  
Le chemin qui menait à la classe de Rogue était comme d'habitude sombre à cause de la carence de chandelles dans cette zone. L'intérieur du donjon n'avait pas changé mais le prof, lui, semblai légèrement dépassé. Il donnai cours aux morgoth et aux imladris en même temps et s'il savait comment se comporter face au premiers qui étaient tous des anciens serpentards tandis que les autres étaient un mélange de serpentard et de gryffondor.  
  
Le courage allié à la ruse on pourrait dire ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant puisque Draco se trouvait dasn la même classe que Potter?!? Sur les huit nouvelles maisons quatre étaient des répliques des anciennes tandis que les quatre autres étaient constitués des mélanges de valeurs de deux ou trois maisons et malheureusement il semblerai que Lucius avait raison.  
  
Draco et Harry se ressemblaient beaucoup. peut-être trop. Ah, Lucius si seulement celui-ci n'avait pas tellement changé après la mort de son premier fils. Cette mort avait brisé l'essence même de leur famille alors qu'elle ne venait que de se créer. C'était il y a vingt ans. Aujourd'hui Lucius était enfin libre en même temps que Narcissa. Severus se souvenait des plans qu'ils avaient concoctés, ensemble, pour les tuer de façon accidentelle il y a vingt ans. Lucius méritais bien par son courage et son obstination une meilleur place sur la roue du destin.  
  
Argh ! Il n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème Potter. Il aviserait le moment venu. Le cours de potions commença.  
  
_Avez-vous tous fait vos devoirs ?  
  
Les élèves qui étaient à Poudlard l'année d'avant acquiescèrent.  
  
_Bien, Crabbe ramassez les feuilles de vos camarades et donnez-les moi. Je veux que chaque personne ayant fait le devoir se mette avec un des anciens élèves de 'Domatria' et lui explique en quoi la potion de lalaï. Durant ce temps je corrigerai ce tas de feuilles en espérant que vous n'avez pas confondu cette potion avec une préparation quelconque. Le moindre son dépassant le murmure sera sanctionné.  
  
Ainsi Harry passa son premier double cours de potion à parler de la potion de lalaï à Lucas. Cette potion était une des plus complexes de l'histoire de la magie pourtant c'était celle qu'Harry préférait car cette potion était personnelle et que ses pouvoirs étaient fascinants. Quand ils sortirent du cours qui ne leur avait pas sembler ennuyeux ou lugubre la plupart des élèves avait un sourire aux lèvres.  
#Interrogatoire#  
  
La matinée s'acheva sans heurts et Harry se trouva devant le gigantesque orme blanc dons les feuilles dorées sur les extrémités étincelaient sous le soleil de midi. L'arbre possédait une grosse racine dépassant de la terre qui de loin ressemblait à un banc entièrement plat. On voyait de près qu'elle était légèrement incurvée et dénuée de l'écorce rugueuse qui recouvrait ses semblables. Ron et Harry s'assirent dessus pendant qu'Hermione transformait une fleur en chaise.  
  
_Alors, demanda-t-elle, que c'est-il passé pendant les vacances pour que tu en sois tellement changé autant physiquement que dans la tête ? Commençons d'abord par le mental. Pourquoi traites-tu Draco comme un ami ou un cousin ?  
  
_Parce que c'est mon cousin, répondit automatiquement Harry, je veux dire que mon grand-oncle est le même que celui de Draco.  
  
_Deuxième question qui étais dans la première pourquoi traites-tu Draco comme un ami ?  
  
_Quand on a commencer à vivre sous le même toit on ne sait pas tout de suite bien entendu mais petit à petit on a compris qu'on avait le choix entre mettre Edhel en colère ou bien s'entendre et il était beaucoup plus facile d'être amis que d'affronter un Edhel en rage.  
  
_Comment va Sirius on a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines.  
  
Harry baissa la tête d'un air gêné.  
  
_J'avais oublié de vous prévenir mais il va bien pusque comme il est le fils d'Edhel il vit avec lui.  
  
_Qui est Edhel ?  
  
_Mon grand-oncle.  
  
_Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté plus tôt ?  
  
_Il était malade jusqu'à il y a deux ans mais n'a réussi à avoir la permission de se 'manifester' que cet été.  
  
_Draco n'est pas seulement ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Draco est mon alter ego, il me ressemble plus qu'aucune autre personne ne pourra jamais me ressembler. Seuls nos éducation ont été différentes, ça ne veut pourtant pas dire que je suis moins votre ami mais juste qu'il faudra compter sur lui aussi dés à présent.  
  
Ron parla alors pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange carabiné que ces deux amis venaient d'avoir.  
  
_Excuse-moi Harry mais admets que après des années à haïr une personne on ne peu pas être tout de suite copain-copain surtout quand celle-ci nous méprise.  
  
_Draco ne vous méprise pas vraiment, c'est une attitude qu'il se donne c'est tout.  
  
_Et alors, J'espère que l' 'attitude' de ton pseudo-jumeau va changer car la pilule est un peu dur à avaler, laisse-nous du temps.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
_Prenez-le temps que vous voulez, on vous attendra.  
  
Sur ces mots il se leva et s'en alla.  
#Fin de l'Interrogation#et de ce chapitre  
  
Voici donc un remake du chapitre 4 le chapitre 5 ne devrait plus tarder il viendra normalement dans une période de moins d'un mois 


End file.
